Team Rwby in Bellwood?
by jboy44
Summary: Salem scared of Team Rwby's growing power and skill sends them away to another place and time, a choice She will end up regretting. Meanwhile In Bellwood the older less heroic Ben Tennyson finds a girl in the woods with silver eyes and sets out to find her friends and get all four girls home or toughen them up to make it in the universe.
1. Chapter 1

In Salem's place she was watching team rwby on a seer as she growled biting her thumb.

Salem was viewing past victories they team of four girls have had, "They are just kids! Yet made the grimm dragon useless to me! Froze a maiden alive so I can't use her for a very long time till cinder either dies of frost bite or thaws out. Either Way she'll probably die leaving me to hunt a new fall maiden"

Salem then viewed them with a relic and added, "And now one out of four relic and spring is on three side, well against me but still!" she sounded worried, "they are only growing older and stronger Sooner or later they'll probably end up having all the maiden powers and relics then I'm as dead as Pyrrha!"

Salem looked panicked as she viewed the fight against his so called generals where they won, "and my generals are helpless against children apparently!" she held her hands together scared and said, "come on Salem girl think think! A sure fire way to at least get them out of my hair for so long it won't matter when they return!"

Salem opened a portal and reached in pulling out a book she then blinked as she looked to her portal "I honestly don't know where this things go and I just use it to store things out of my enemies reach! Why can't I use them as a weapon!"

Salem clapped as she made the Seer show Team Rwby training when out of nowhere her portals opened up making all four girls fall in screaming as she laughed in victory "YES I WIN I WIN!"

That is when a Male voice said "You truly are a fool!"

Salem got up and looked around, "Who dares! I am the Queen of the Grimm!" She sound angry looking around for the voice, as it called again.

The voice laughed before speaking again, "Know this I am Professor Paradox I am eternal and view all of existence! You just made a big mistake they will return with a warrior who is every shake and size, who wears many face you will come to fear! Know this the omnitrix holds more power then a relic and unlike the relic I!"

Salem looked away growling as she yelled, "SHOW YOURSELF!" instead her Seer's dome glow green and her eyes widen at what she saw.

A universe away.

It was the middle of the night in the forest out side of Bellwood.

Ben was walking his hood up over his head when he noticed a passed-out girl in red and Black, laying next to a large red Scythe

Ben being who he was walked over to her and said, "Ms. are you ok?" In a moment the girl's eyes opened and she tried to swing with the Scythe only for her eyes to widen as he morphed into Atomix and held it back.

Atomix jumped back and looked at the shocked Girl and said, "Lady You are the one taking a nap in the middle of the forest! I was just checking to make sure you where ok and now you're attacking me! Trust me lady I don't know what back water corner of the universe you come form that makes you think picking a fight with a shapeshifter is a good idea but trust me it's not!"

The girl jumped up and shaking she then said something in a langue he couldn't understand and tried to rush at him with super speed but Ben became Xlr8 and out speed her landing behind her where he tail whacked her into a tree.

Ben rubbed his chin, as the girl got up and started slashing at him rapidly and sometimes firing off laser blasts form the weapon as he said, "A langue not in the omnitrix data base, strange weapon, appears human but with strange powers and strange eyes.. The only logic conclusion is you are not form this dimension, with is sadly just a normal day for me."

He could see the furry in the girls eye as he easily got out of the way of all her strikes with out even trying and he smirked and said, "Take pride in your speed I see! Well then!" he then became goop and in a moment she slipped on slime and land on her back where her she dropped her weapon on impact.

she was about to grab it but it flow up into a tall Tree, making her turn to see Ben as Lodestar who used his control over metal to throw it in to a tree out of reach!

Ben sighed as he sadly saw the young girl jumping to try and get it but couldn't as he said, "So sad!" he then became Brainstorm and said, "Now let's have a mind to mind conversation!" his head then opened and shoot green lighting the girl as she screamed and saw thing as did Ben.

When it was over she fell down and Ben returned to human and put his hands in his pockets as he said, "There I connected our minds you know what I know, and I know what you know! So now that we have the langue barrier out of the way, You mind stopping this super sad display of an attack! Ms. Ruby Rose!"

Ruby got in his face and yelled in english, "YOU ARE ONLY THAT STRONG BECAUSE OF THAT WATCH!"

Ben laughed and quickly became brainstorm and zapped her showing her the new watch Ben timeline where a Ben with no watch still beats things she couldn't hope to beat, along with all the times he himself didn't have it and still saved the day. "NO, the watch just enchance my skills!"

As he returned to human Ruby was on the ground crying as she said, "I hate you Mr. shapeshifter! You took my baby crescent rose away!"

In a moment she saw bandages lowering it to her and she turned to see Ben As Snare-oh as she took it then noticed the sky, "A non-shattered Moon that was probably a clue that I wasn't on remnant anymore!" she sound like she was hiding a freak-out.

Ben rolled his alien eyes as he said, " yes and me turning into a different form as a clue not to mess with me!" Ruby shot up and was about to say something.

But Ben turned into Toepick and opened his cage making her jump back and scream as her eyes widen in horror as he said, "I'm not the nice hero anymore, I've sadly proven sour! So listen up to me, and we'll find your friends and get you home. Right now I says calm down so we can find your friends and get you all home before you die!"

Ben then returned to human and lowered his hood, showing his newly growing in facial hair, as he looked to the wide eyed Girl form another dimension, and he spoke in a very condescending tone, "You Maybe a hot on your home planet, but that's just on your home planet, everywhere else you are all bark no bite! So how about we find you're friends and get you home so you don't get yourself killed!?"

Ruby nodded scared and teary eyed, as Ben became Clockwork and held out his hand making her glow Green as he said, "Now hold still! I scanning you! I'll find the trace of what transported you and then we'll be able find your friends Then get you the hell home!"

That is when a green portal opened and he said " Now don't you do shit! I'm coming to call for back up as the other three signals are on different planets! I need Rook who has the stuff to tell us if the air there is deadly poison!"

Ruby's eyes widen but ben went on, "I need my energy being cousin who can made an energy dome incase it rains flaming diamond!" The girls eyes widen more! "And I need kevin who can copy powers and become made of anything he touches so we can have someone made of metal incase of flesh eating microbes!"

Ruby blinked in confusion but Ben said, "That means it'a a virus that eats you form the inside out!"

Ruby broke in to tears and fell down saying, "I DON'T LIKE THE REST OF EXISTANCE!"

In a moment Ben was using the omnitrix to make calls to his friends as he opened portals form them to step out and join them.

when Kevin Gwen and Rook where there he made them himself and Ruby head for the first opened portal making every open portal closed behind them.

To be continued


	2. To search the Moon for the dragon part 1

Meanwhile on Luna Lobo the purple rocky moon with it's landscape of stone pillars Yang was running form a pack of feral Loboan she looked scared as the pack opened there mouths and let out there sonic howls together.

Yang screamed as she was sent flying by it off the side of a cliff, "where on remnant is this and what are those!?" her fear clear as she fell and grabbed on to a rock to stop herself by holding a ledge where she sighed in relief.

Her eyes then widen when she noticed a white furred Loboan wearing a lion cloth walking to her end of the ledge, This one did something the other's didn't he spoke, "Relax I'm not like the ferals, I have a working brain!" he then offered her a hand up.

Yang's eyes widen and she was pale to fear full to take it and the shock of hearing one talk to her, the rush of confusing emotion was all it took to make her lose her grip making her scream.

The white Loboan then jumped down the cliff side grabbing her before splitting his mouth to fire his howl at a stone pillar sending them both back up to the cliff ledge.

Yang's eyes widen as she looked at her savior then down to the natural stone spikes down below, "gee thanks, who ever or what ever you are."

The Loboan put her down and held out his hand and said, "I'm a Loboan one of the few to be born with a brain here on Luna Lobo. As for who I am no one's ever asked for a name before So I guess I don't have one!"

Yang blinked and said, "That raised a lot of questions, but my name is Yang and Is it ok if I call you white bite because it rhymes?"

the Loboan smiled and said, "I like it but never seen something like you in the Anur system before what you doing here?" Yang looked confused and he rolled his eyes, "let me guess you where on your home planet then crazy portal, so you haven't put it together you aren't on your home planet anymore? Well your technically not on any planet as this is a moon. But you get the point!"

Yang's jaws dropped as she looked up to see a large planet in the sky one covered in webs and blinked and said, "you guys need to dust your sky!" was all she could say in shock.

White bite raised and eye brow, "but then there won't be the once every year land bridge that connects all the planet and moons in this system. And we would be stuck on here with packs of savages for the rest of our lives."

yang's eyes sparkled, "you just the magic words getting off of this .. moon feels weird mostly because the moon back home is broken and shattered." Her shock and stun at all of this still clear.

White bite blinked and said, "But then how could someone live on?" Yang just gave a shrug. They then heard howls and white bite sighed for her to follow, "there coming back around follow me!"

Yang having no better idea followed the running on all fours alien wolf man, to a cave where he quickly rolled a bolder in the corner in front to seal it, "there they lax high brain power so they'll pass and just guess our scents are just left-over form going splat."

Yang then raised her robotic arm and said, "Ok question time you said you where one of the few with a brain what does that mean?" she was clearly puzzled.

White bite sat down and said, "It means what it sounds like. Race change over time with more and more of them being smatter or stronger with each new generation. My race is in the middle of changing to be smarter. Each generation of pups more and more are born like me with a mind that can think."

the white wolf point to his head as he blinked his solid purple eyes, "Most of the ones like me just hide away form the ferals till the land bridge comes into play and we walk down to Anur transyl to be around other creatures that can think. Right now I don't know of anymore thinkers. Because when the bridge last appeared ferals attacked us as we where running to transyl so I stayed behind to hold them off while my friends escaped."

Yang sat down on a rock and rested her head on her hands and said, "There is an as noble as a wolf pun in there but I'm to shocked and freaked out to pun"

The white Loboan nodded as he banged to rocks together to spark a fire pit as he could hear the howling outside, "I know, try growling up when your parents are mindless animals that are incapable of love and at ten you wake up to them trying to kill you to see if your strong enough to live. Instead of fight I ran like anyone with a brain would. They are the ones leading that pack out there in case you are wondering."

Yang blinked in shock and said, "And I thought my mom leaving me and my dad was bad.. at least it turned out she had a reason a big if it fell into the wrong hands the world ends, reason!" she sounded sad about White bite's life.

White bite nodded and put his three fingered clawed hand on his heart and said, "IF your mom has a mind that means she has a heart She could love, and if she left you to keep the your world safe that means she was keeping it safe for you as well. I know your mother loved you just by that. Maybe she doesn't show it to save herself some pain but she has to care, after all if she didn't she would have done what ever it was to keep your world safe now would she?"

Yang thought it over for a moment and blinked and said, "I guess you are right.. she has to care a little. You know bite you are a pretty smart guy."

White bite chuckled, " I know it's why I most hide away in cave till the land bridge comes back around in six weeks." His eyes then widen as he heard a strange howl, "That's the off worlder warning howl! I can hear them leaving to attack!"

yang crossed her arms and said, "good then they can't attack us!" White growled before he said, "who ever it is may either have the power to make portals or a space ship who ever just showed up maybe able to get us out of here Yang!"

Yang then jumped up and said, "Ok you are the smart one here!" she said stunned.

Elsewhere in what looked like a purple forest.

Ruby was looking around wide eyed as Rook looked to Ben and said, "Ben dude I think you need to shave. Kevin has stated you are not allowed to grow the goatee till you have ten thousand aliens!"

Ben crossed his arms and said, "In two more I'll have them Rook!" he said with a hint of snark.

Gwen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she held out a hand and said, "First Ben your dad won't want you to become the massive jerk we first meet through time travel! Second someone form Ruby's world is here but I can't tell where!"

Kevin touched a rock and absorbed it and then he tapped Ruby on the shoulder and said, "Focus lady this so Luna Lobo a forest moon and home to mostly mindless savage bipedal wolves with sonic howls!"

Ruby's eyes widen and blinked saying "that can't be real!" She then saw Ben become Blitzwolfer who looked up and fired a sonic howl and she fell over.

Ruby was crying, "Why does he hate me so?" she asked sadly Kevin then got down and helped her up and whispered, "It's not hate you remind him of what he use to be before it happened!"

In a moment a Pack of Loboan came out and went to howl but Gwen summoned a shield to protect them!

Ruby ran at them to try and slash them with her scythe only for one wolf to howl at it making the tip of the weapon brake off making Ruby's eyes widen as the wolf slapped her into a tree.

Rook then turned his Prototool to shield mode as he went in blocking the howls as he said, "she is how you say Green?"

Kevin was walking through a sonic howl thanks to his stone body and hit a Loboan in the head with a right hammer fist as he said, " Yes!"

Ben just became Gutrot and let out a cloud of green gas that made the Loboan turn away, "not strong enough to bother us but strong enough for it to bother there nose enough into retreat." He then returned to human and sighed in boredom.

Ruby blinked and got up looking at Ben and said, "how is this boring for you?" she sounded shocked. " I mean look at you! You can't fail!" her Follow up she looked at the omnitrix impressed by it.

Ben pulled his sleeve up to hide the omnitrix and he said, "That's just it I did fail.." He looked away with a pause before Ruby saw a tear and heard him whisper out, "and I'm so sorry dad!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she backed up covering her mouth as she gasped.

Ben then moved forward, "come on it's a mini moon we'll find who ever is here sooner or later but not if we're standing still!" he spoke with out emotion.

To be continued.


	3. to search the Moon for the Dragon part 2

On the Forest Moon jumping and spinning around using her scythe with the blade closed as a Club to knock out the Wolf people as she said, "Come on you have souls can't we talk about this!"

She said as she jumped to be back to back with Rook who was using the proto-tool in gun mode to fire knock out darks and Ruby looked at it, "How many modes those that thing have?" she sounded amazed.

Rook smirked and said, "I have not counted recently following the upgrade!"

Kevin was just knocking them out with stone hammer fists, as Gwen just snapped her fingers making a group of them faint.

Ben was Simple Knocking them out as Atomix, "If it wasn't so windy I would use Gutrot again! But know the weather system won't let us, take them out the simple way!" he said angry about being forced to punch out bad guys!

Ruby jumped to avoid a Loboan's claw and she asked out loud, "What is his problem?" she said curiously.

Kevin smirked as he punched a loboan's head and he said in simple English, "Boredom with master control and 9998 Aliens he doesn't have that many challenges, and guilt as his he failed to save his father's life." Ben was out of ear shot.

Ruby's eyes widen as he jumped, "I mean I lost my mom, but .. I was to young to even have the chance to save her, I can't imagine what he's going through.."

That is when Ben's dial Glow and be change into a new form and called out it's name "SHOCKROCK!"

Ben looked at the new pair of hands confused like he never seen them before, he then held out his hand and point at a Loboan and said, "Seems pretty straight forward." He then fired a lighting bolt form his hand knocking the Loboan at least half way around the planet.

Shockrock smirked, "Alien 9999 One more till it's Ben ten thousand!" he then slammed the ground making lighting sarge through it and pop up hitting all the enemy Loboans knocking them out form the shock.

Ruby's eyes widen as her jaw dropped and she said, ".. I take it that is the first time turning into that one… he sure get's use to a new body fast.. but then again he does change them a lot!"

At that moment Ben turned and said, "Come out! I can sense the electric impulse within your bodies!, and in one artificial limp!"

at that moment Yang and White bite came out hands up eyes widened.

White bite then said, "I'm self-aware so I'm not like the animals!" he said making Rook lower the prototool, which was in Bow mode.

Rook and he nodded and said, "Ok he is how you say clean."

Five seconds later Ruby tackled Yang and happily said, "BIG SIS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT I LAND ON AN ALIEN WORLD THEN THE SHAPESHIFTER MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME! THEN HE DID A MIND MELT THEN HE CALLED ON HIS COUSIN WHO'S A REAL LIFE WITCH HIS MUTANT BEST FIREND AN ALIEN WHO TALKS FUNNY AND WE USED PORTALS TO JUMP TO THIS PLACE!" She yelled all hyper while hugging her big sister.

Ben looked at the confused Yang and asked, "Yo blondie you speak English?" Yang looked confused, "you understand the Loboan without a translator but not me!" He then morphed into brainstorm and one zap later.

Yang held her head and spoke in English, "that's a head rush!" She then got up pushing her little sister off as she looked to ben and crossed his arms, "You don't look so tough?" She said full of herself but her eyes widen as Ben morphed to a full-sized Humungousaur who looked down at her and snorted.

The snort blowing Yang's hair back and while messing with the hair would normally make her go berserk she seemed scared as she said, "Well I think me, my sister and friends could take this down!" she said fearfully only to look up as he morphed to way big.

Yang's eyes widen as she held up a hand and said, "I retract all my previous statements…. Please Don't step one me like a bug!"

Ben then returned to human form crossing his arms and he looked to the still stunned Yang who had an eye twitch, "Now that, That's out of the way Cousin dare to see if you can track the other two?"

Gwen nodded and said, "Yang could you stand by your sister please?" she said with a hand out.

Yang stood by Ruby and in a moment Yang's eyes where wide as she was glowing purple.

Ruby laughed and said, "Relax she is just using us as the focus for the tracking spell as we spend so much time around Weiss and Blake!"

White bite nodded and said, "That's smart and I hate to ask but do you think"

Rook then cut the wolf off, " yes you can leave with us!"

Gwen then sighed sadly as the glow left Yang and Ruby, "I can't find them! I'm sorry girls but you aren't a good enough of a focus."

Ruby was about to say something but Gwen cut her off, "you to are related and similar, using either one of you as a focus I can find the other all day everyday it's so easy."

Yang blinked and said, "You think I would have more understanding of magic sense my mom has it by way of.."

Ben cut her off, "I read you and your half sister's minds I know how magic works in your world one guy being reborn all ways, and four women who's power pass to the last women they thought of when they die, with your mother end up being one of the four." He sound kind of rude about it.

Yang crossed her arms and looked at him confused, " What is your problem?" In a moment Ruby appeared behind Ben sighing for Yang to stop.

Ben start changing form alien form to alien form, "Look at me I am literary a one man army with all the power of the universe at my hands, yet I still wasn't able to save my father's life! That's my problem! And the kill is still at large!" he said his form ending at human with shed a tear before he turned into clockwork and opened a portal.

Yang stepped back in shock jaw dropped as her sister start shaking her yelling, "I TRIED TO TELL YOU BUT NO! NO ONE LISTENS TO RUBY CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S HURTING!"

Ben then sadly said, "Everyone through the portal we'll have to try to figure out some other way to find the other two girls." Everyone then walked through with Ben going through last.

Elsewhere on Remnant in Salem's castle.

Salem growled as Image on the Seer end as she held her mouth scared, "If they reunited Two of the girls, they can reunite them all. If he can travel universe he can take them home made stronger by the trip, with that shape shifting beast on there side!"

Salem sound nervous as she jumped when Paradox's voice said, "You are the one who foolishly used the cliché plot of banish the heroes to another world, that never works idiot!"

Salem growled as she looked around her throne room as she spoke out in rage, "Where the hell is that voice coming form! No matter I'll just have to kill the other two before reuniting! The shape shifter's spirit seems pretty broken as it!"

Salem then smirked as she reopened the portal

Meanwhile on the Plumber base.

While Gwen was working on Something

Ben was in the training room as a green eyed Revonnahganger in a green version of Kundo's old outfit fist out having a fist fight against Yang.

Yang growled as her aura explode out form her and her eyes turned red and she charged in savagely and Ben just easily avoid every strike.

Ben sighed, "Monk is my best hang to hand fighter!" he said bored as he avoid and side stepped her ever punch like it was nothing, "you want a fair fight against me this is as close to fair as I can give you! Me on defense!"

Yang growled as she kept swinging before using her gauntlet's weapon to fire off a dust round only for Ben to cartwheel out of the way and land on his feet, "this was suppose to be hand to hand in that case let me go on the attack to even things out!"

Yang then charged but Ben duck and land a left hook into her gut as he said, "Stone Cutter!" The Punch's Shock wave then knocked Yang back in to a wall and bad her fall to her knees holding her gut as she stumbled up.

Yang panted and looked at him she saw hearts for a moment as she asked, "Think you can teach me that?" she said sounding almost like she was flirting.

Ben sighed and returned to human form and turned and said, "I'm spoken for!" Those word made Yang's eyes widen as she felt her heart shatter.

That is when a women in a plumber's uniform with dark skin, red hair and yellow eyes walked up and took Ben's hand as they left, as Ben asked, "Ready to go Jessica?"

Yang then fell over while rubbing her head with her metal arm, "Dang it! Why are hot guys always taken! Wait.. something familiar about her."

Elsewhere

Weiss was running tired sweating as she ran through a waste land of san and looked up at four suns in the sky, "What kind of fresh hell is this!?"

Her eyes widen as she heard the sound of thousands of little legs and ran more, "HERE THE HELL AM I!"

To be continued


	4. The Lost Kitten!

Next day in the plumber

Yang was watching Jessica glowing with Aura rubbing her chin with her robotic hand as she puzzled and asked, "Strange strange, when I tried that on another plumber it failed as there wasn't enough aura to unlock any idea why it worked for you?" She seemed to have an underline motive.

Jessica crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I don't know maybe you just don't have a large enough sample size, now what's this really about? I know it's not you crushing on my boyfriend as you haven't messed with him sense he told you about me!" She sounded friendly but stern in what she want to hear.

Yang through her hands up in the air and said, "Fine if you most Know you seem familiar, I mean I checked the record I know you where born on earth though artificial means and only know one biological parent, But something about you just seems so familiar and I refuse to believe me and my sister are the first ones to fall into this place!" She said sounding friendly.

Jessica rubbed her chin and happily nodded in understanding, "yeah that makes more sense, I mean My mama Jessie won't talk about her past and she doesn't have any records about being born here, she claims to have been a plumber kid born in space.. But what if.. no no that's just grasping at straws and crazy."

Yang throw her natural arm around her neck as she said happily, "Just take me to meet her, I'll talk about something form Remnant and her reaction should bust or prove it!"

Jessica nodded and later on she was on the streets out of uniform, and in blue jean with a green ten on the left side, green tank top and black boats and she flipped her hair.

Yang looked at Jessica clearly jealous before looking ahead as they came to Jessica's mother's house.

out front there was a women in jean shorts, a white button up shirt black boats a cow boy hat, she had black hair black eyes and tanned skin and Jessica waved and said, "Mama Jessie meet my friend Yang she and her friends got lost in space and separated."

Yang then smirked and happily asked, "Ever here about the fairy tail of the four maidens." In a moment Jessie's eyes widen as they glow bright red and she moved her hand firing a large ball of lighting at Yang knocking the girl to the other side of the street.

Jessie's eyes widen as she realized what she did as she looked at her jaw dropped daughter.

Jessie then turned growling and turned to see a light skinned women in black shoes a blue ankle length skirt, orange sweater long blonde hair in a pony tail and green eyes, she had her arms crossed.

Jessie was nervous looking as she said, "Lucy darling I can explain why I have magic powers and never told you! It won't make much sense but I can explain!" She sound nervous.

Lucy stuck her head up, "Jessica go get your friend out of the people across the street's apple tree and call your boyfriend I need a living lie detecher."

In an hour Ben and Ruby where over and Yang was picking peace of tree out of her hair as she spat out leaves.

Ben became brainstorm and crossed his crabby arms and looked to Jessie, "you may start your story summer maiden" He said nicely.

Jessie was sitting down with her wife staring daggers at her and she sighed "Well My name is Jessie Jackson, Born Jessie Belladonna." Ruby and Yang's eyes widen.

Ruby raised and hand and asked, "any relation to Blake belladonna?" She asked nervously.

Jessie got up and turned around raising her shirt and pointing to round scar on her lower back, "yes she's my sisters kid. Anyway I'm A faunas meaning I was born with an animal part it was a cat tail but as you can tell by the scar I lost it!" she said sadly.

Lucy's light up for a second and she added, "Ok so you're a cat girl starting to forgive!" she said clearly having trouble hiding her joy.

Jessie sighed and turned around continuing her story, "Well anyway I was lost and saved by a women who was ill and dying and I stayed by her side as a thank you, sense I was there I was the last women she thought about before dying with is how the maiden powers move form host to host. So when she died Bam! I was now a magic girl!" she said sadly.

At that point Jessica turned around to see if she had a tail but notice the birth mark on her lower back with was right where her mother's scar was and was the same shape and said ,"wait… YOU PULLED MY TAIL OFF!" She seemed mad.

Jessica and Lucy stood up and stared at Jessie who had her hands up and she in panicked looked to Ben, "No I didn't confirm for them Jessica doesn't have a tail as it just never grew in it's a birth defect!" she sounded like she was begging.

Ben nodded his head and happily said, "she is telling the truth that is a birth mark that happened because a tail never grew there Jessica."

Jessie then remove contact showing her yellow eyes with matched her daughters as she sighed and continued, "So anyway I was now a magical girl being hunted by Salem the Queen's formerly human queen." She said sadly as she added, " because one of her spies so the transfer."

Yang and Ruby raised and eye brow at the formerly human comment and Jessie sighed and said, "Find the relic of knowledge and ask it, the blue lady who lives in it will come out and show you what happened!" The answer just made the sisters looked confused.

Jessie cleared her throat as her wife looked at her clearly mad as she sighed, "So anyway while running I got a lot of skill with the powers and found out in summer I was twice as powerful but only at half strength in winter. I guess the your season doubles your strength but your opposite weakens you works for the rest of the powers, But anyway it was winter when I was at my weakest and I was hiding in a cave."

Jessie sighed holding her wedding ring happily as she added, "I was a blizzard I was stuck I could hear snow grimm coming my way. I was stuck weak and tired I would have been captured and killed by some women working for Salem so she would be the last one I think about giving said henchwomen my powers allowing Salem to use them to hurt others."

Ben nodded in understanding as he Saw Jessie crying and he said, "And next thing you know you where here not knowing how you got here."

Jessie held her wife's hand happily as she cried out, "yes and I was so happy away form the Grimm away form Salem my powers forever out of her reach. I was safe I could finally have a life and find love have a family. Like I've always want to sense I was a kitten!" she said sadly looking to her daughter.

Lucy and Jessica where in shock as Ben timed out and said, "and that's why you don't like me! I took off the omnitrix I throw away being hero for years just to put it back on to protect those I cared about including your daughter, while you where to searched to use your powers. To scared that if you used your powers to protect your wife and daughter She would some how find you! You dislike me as I had the courage to do what's right after enjoying being normal." He said sadly.

Jessie nodded confirming it as she cried and Lucy and Jessica hugged her in tears, but Lucy still said, "Your still sleeping on the couch for a week!"

Jessie cried and happily said, "I know and I accept it I'm just happy you still love me!"

Ruby blinked and stuck her hand up again and asked, "Wait if Jessie is Blake's aunt can't we use her to find Blake I mean they share blood!"

Everyone stopped and Jessie looked at her hand as her eyes glow and she said, "It's been so long sense I seen her she was just a kitten when all of it happened. Please let me use my powers to help my family for once. I can cast the tracking spell I've done it enough to know when grimm around me!"

The Summer maiden removed a piece of her own hair and made it glow in red light as a line shoot form the glowing hair and she sadly said, "Follow the line!"

In a moment Ben was Xlr8 and took off at high speed with Ruby the Line taking them just outside Bellwood, in it's forest where they came to a knocked bearly breathing Blake and Ruby screamed and hugged her friend.

Ruby was crying and she said, "Please woke up Blake, We're on a different planet where your lost aunt lives, with her wife and daughter, and oh your cousin's dating an alien shape shifter." She said just getting her up to speed.

Blake opened her eyes clearly wanting to call that crazy but she spotted Xlr8 and jumped into Ruby's arms and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Xlr8 turned back into Ben and said, "I'm the alien shape shifter dating your cousin Ruby just told you about, My name's Ben nice to meet you!" he said happily, the injured cat girl then passed out.

Later on in the plumber base medical wing Blake was in a hospital gown bandaged up laying in the bed with her leg up because it was broken!

Yang walked in still spitting out leaves form being blast into a tree and said, "Sorry your aunt the summer maiden blast me into a tree when I spooked her!"

Blake blinked as she raised and eye brow and said, "I know that already my cousin came in with a photo album! And Also.. How do I do this? Lost family thing? How do I handle this?"

They then heard Ben yell, "If you found out your grandma is an alien energy being, I can help! But you are own your own on this one!"

Yang rubbed her chin and said, "Why do the hot guys always have the most issues.. Don't tell your cousin I said that! I don't want her mama to Blast me again!" She held her stomach and said, "Still hurts!" she said clearly in pain.

Blake crossed her arms and looked to her broken leg and rolled her eyes, "Can I at least have something to read!"

Yang then pulled out a book and said, " here form what I hear this is the earth counterpart to that book about the dude with two souls." Blake nodded as she opened it and start reading it."

Rwby Came in at high speed cheering as she said, "Now all we need to do is Find Weiss and we'll be together again! LET'S GO TEAM RWBY!"

Elsewhere in Space.

Weiss was in a stray jacket in a cell being scanned by a strange machine as she struggled to get free.

A drone that was humanoid and clearly one of Vilgax's spoke, "We are unable to find out how the human's powers work Master Vilgax will send us to be melted down."

Weiss growled and yelled out, "My powers come form my soul! You can never understand it soulless freak!" she yelled in rage only for her eyes to widen when a shadow was cast over her and she spotted him Vilgax.

The Schnee backed away as the door to the cell opened and the alien war lord grabbed her by the shirt and smirked, "then the secret is not in your DNA! Don't' worry I have another use for you!" In a moment he slapped some kind of Caller around her next making her scream in pain as she fell.

At that point the Drone morphed into Beowolf making Weiss's eyes widen as Vilgax said, "My biods where made to hack the signal of the omnitrix to become an army powered of it but your ability to summon what you slay makes a nice substitute!" Weiss's eyes widen in horror as she saw drones morphing into more types of grimm as the caller glow.

She struggled but couldn't move or make it stop and she was in pain, Vilgax laughed evilly at the women's pain, "this army will do Set our course for earth! Time to pay Ben Tennyson a visit!"

Vilgax laughed evilly with joy.

to be continued.


	5. Finally Ten thousand

Blake was in her hospital bed looking at Yang as her eye twitched, "Let me get this straight you and Ruby got to go on adventure on an alien planet and team up with a shape shifter while I simple fall out of the air land on my own leg braking it and I pass out to wake up in a dam hospital bed?"

Yang nodded and Blake just crossed her arms and pouted. The Blonde pinched her checks, "Come on I know your aunties and cousin where bye, Come on you know you like having more family."

Blake just stuck her tongue out and said, "Gee I have a cousin I don't know because my maiden aunt ran away to another planet, and said cousin is dating an alien shape shifter who is a dog sometimes, I'm fucking thrilled!" her sarcasm was so clear.

Yang then heard an alarm sound as that is when White bite came In and said, "Everyone is screaming about an alien invasion!"

Blake faint at the sight of the wolf man like alien.

At that moment what looked like a Beowolf jumped through the window and roared.

Yang's eyes widen as she charged in and hit it In the chest making it turn into somekind of robot that now had a hole in it's chest as she blinked in shock and asked, "what the fuck?"

Elsewhere.

Jessica was holding out two laser pistols and firing on the Grimm rapidly each shoot making them turn into damaged robots when they hit as she rolled her eyes, "If this are the things Mama Jessie was complaining about I fail to see where they are anything but target practice!" She sound so full of herself.

She then ducked to avoid an Ursa swinging at her form behind and she rolled and shot it though the head as she smiled, "And this danger sense semblance I got makes it so much easier!"

That is when she looked up to see Vilgax's ship in the air, releasing griffon like creatures and Jessica blink in shock as she said, "this could be a problem!"

That is when Ruby stop skidding a little to stop as lots of grimm where slashed in half and returned to there robotic state as she said, "What even are this things that look and act like grimm."

That is when Kevin who was made of metal with mace hands came up saying "Bioids! They are makes with Blank Placebo DNA code, allowing them to be altered into other races when hooked up to something Vilgax original had them hooked up to the stolen prototype omnitrix!"

Ruby's eyes widen in horror as she pictured this things not as Grimm but as Ben's aliens and she screamed, "NO NO NO! .. Wait what are they hooked to that's letting them be grimm?" She asked curiously.

Kevin morphed his hands to Axe as she slashed a boar like Grimm in half making it return to two halves of a Bioid, "I was hoping you could tell me and Ben isn't helping down here. He's off to go face Vilgax his dad's murder!"

Ruby's silver eyes widen in horror at the images racing in her mind.

Meanwhile on board Vilgax's ship.

Ben in human form was looking at Vilgax holding his omnitrix arm out as he said, "You have a debit to pay! Scan mode!" the omnitrix then Scanned Vilgax and in a moment Ben morphed into a copy of him as he yelled out, "GAX!"

the two Squids then charged in locking arms as Vilgax growled, "Do you really believe you can beat me as me Ben Tennyson!"

Ben smirked as he happily said, "No and now it's officially Ben ten thousand!" in a moment he turned into NRG and fired a nuclear blast point blank at Vilgax's chest sending him through the wall.

Vilgax got up growling about falling for such a simple trick and that is when Ben as Ghostfreak phased through him and the ghost laughed, "So that's what's working your Bioids this time! Also thanks been looking for her!"

Vilgax turned to try and smash Ghostfreak only for his hands to go right through the ghost, making Ben laughed as he said, "Silly Villy, you can't punch a ghost but Ghost can slash you!" In a moment he slashed Vilgax's face making the squid fall back in rage holding his face in pain as it bleed purple blood.

Meanwhile Down below Lucy was hiding in the house shaking as she looked out the window at her wife staring at a grimm.

outside the house Jessie's eyes where glowing like a storm as she growled, "YOU! YOU DARE INVADE MY HOME! THE PLACE WERE I COULD FINALLY HAVE A LIFE! FIND LOVE BE A MOTHER AND MOST OF ALL LIVE IN PEACE!?"

In a moment the Maiden screamed in rage as lighting bursting off and stormed around her knocking away the Grimm as it turned into a fired bioid.

Jessie growled as she saw it, "That's Vilgax's thing! HOW DARE HE! YOU KNOW WHAT GO BEN TEN! THERE I FINALLY SAID IT!" She yelled as he angrily through lighting balls around at the Grimm in rage as she said, "DEAR FUTURE SON IN LAW MAKE THE SQUID HURT LIKE NEVER BEFORE!"

The enraged Maiden then walked off growling as she fired more and more Grimm with lighting bolts as she angrily said, "I haven't been this pissed sense I lost my got dam tail!"

Back on the spaceship.

Ben was Atomix punching Vilgax rapidly in the chest and the squid's eyes widen as he fell back holding his guts and throw up and Ben mockingly said, "you Took him form me! You killed my father! I should take form you what you took for him!" he said in rage as he became Diamondhead.

Crystal spikes them came out of the ground making Vilgax scream as the spikes where through his left hand altering in shape to hold it to the ship floor to keep him pinned.

Ben then turned and waked off returning to human as he coldly said, "But he won't approve!" he sound so cold as he cried and said, "You will spend the rest of your life in a cage or the null void Vilgax. I won't my hate for you turn me into a killer!"

Our hero then turned into Xlr8 and raced off to a cell where the restrained Weiss's eyes widen But Ben turned human making her eyes widen more as she said, "The Fuck is you!?"

Ben rolled his eyes as he became upgrades and touched the cell door making it open as he said, "The Guy who's here to save you and reunite you with your team mates!" his new robotic voice didn't show emotion but Weiss nodded.

Moments later Upgrades hand merged with the restraints and the device that linked her to the Bioids making them both fall off of her.

Upgrade retracted his arm and turned him with a smile as he said, "In about five seconds his army are going to be nothing but tin cans."

Weiss nodded along slightly confused as stepped out looking to the shapeshifter in shock as she said, "I'm W.."

Ben cut her off and said, "Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company I know your friends told me about you, I'm Ben Tennyson but as I have now officially ten thousand other faces call me Ben Ten thousand!" he seemed proud.

That is when he heard a roar and turned to See Vilgax holding a pruple blood covered energy blade in his left hand as his right arm form just below the elbow was a stump bleeding and dripping in purple blood as the limp un wrapped into four tentacles kissing there tips as he roared and charged at them in rage.

Weiss's eyes widen as she summoned the Giant armor with used it's sword to lock blades with Vilgax, as Ben became Arctiguana and breathed ice on the tentacles freezing them solid.

Vilgax stumbled back shivering as he held his tentacles now frozen solid as Ben coldly spoke, " It's over you lost!"

Vilgax roared as he looked to the ghostly armor and Ben and he said in rage, "It's never over so long as I live that is why you have never beaten me boy! And why you where unable to save your Father form my blade!" he sickeningly proud of himself as Weiss turned green for a second.

Vilgax then slapped one of the DNA links on to the left side of his neck and smiled as he said, "My army will have to make do with my powers!"

Meanwhile down below the Grimm turned into Bioids and stopped and Right when Ruby cheered the robots got up and turned into copies of Vilgax and she screamed, "GO BACK TO BEING CREATURES OF GRIMM PLEASE?"

Kevin made his hands into mace as he said, "Well Now this is jacked up an Army of Vilgax! And no Ben ten!"

Rook took aim and fired with his bow mode prototool and he smiled as his shoot hit and turned the fake Vilgax into a damaged machine, "Who needs Ben ten when the Vilgax go down with one hit!?" he sound happy about that.

Gwen smiled as she fired off a mana blast destroying a Vilgax as she said, "And beside we have to believe in Ben!"

Meanwhile back on the ship!

Weiss was riding on Xlr8's back as he said, "your knight in ghostly armor should keep Vilgax busy while we handle up this army in a more direct way!" Weiss seemed confused but soon the alien put her down as they came to a room of controls.

Ben then turned into Upgrade and stretched out his arm merging in with the systems as data clearly start to move on the monitors through his circus and across his eye as he said robotically, "I need time to make sure he can't override my virus. I'll program the ship to make a light speed jump He'll be out of range and his army dead and inactive!"

Weiss then blinked and spoke up, "I saw the look in your … alien eyes when he mentioned your dad, you clearly loved your dad and he clearly loved you, something I can't related to so how? How are you not trying to murder this thing?" she sound curious.

Ben then spoke up in upgrade's robotic voice and said, "Simple my dad raised me to care about others to protect others, to be a good person. A Murder is the opposite of a good person, If I kill him like I want too, I would be throwing away every moment I had with him. If I kill Vilgax I would be a monster not the hero my dad want me to be. I can't disrespect my father's memory like that!"

Weiss's eyes widen in shock as her jaw dropped at the statement, "No one! No one should be able to say that! It's impossible! It's impossible for one thing to be that pure of heart!?" she was clearly in shock.

Ben then spoke up and responded with, "I am not one thing!" He then removed his arm and said, "good now we have ten minutes let's get out of here!" he then became Clockwork and was about to open portal but then something hit Ben in the back.

The shock of it knocked him to human and he turned to see Vilgax holding a blaster his frozen clearly having snapped off in his fight a bloody wound on his chest and the dna Link device still intact.

Weiss's eyes widen as she summoned a large bug like Grimm with she sent out only for it to be blast.

Ben then became Chromastone and held out his hand hitting the link device destroying it and he said, "It's over! Your ship is going to leave in eight minutes ! Your army will be down no matter what! It's over Vilgax!" he was clearly enraged.

Vilgax then throw the blaster down and pulled out a device as he said, "Not if the ship explodes first." He hit a button on it and in a moment Ben pulled Weiss Close as the ship explodes.

Down below the Vilgax all returned to blank robots and shut down as the ship above explode.

Making Gwen raise he shield over the city and she looked up and smiled when she saw Cannonbolt's shell coming down.

Elsewhere outside of Bellwood Cannonbolt land in the forest and unrolled as a looking Green Weiss jumped up and throw up on the ground as Ben became human and jumped up himself and said, "Would you have rather died lady?"

Weiss wiped her mouth and looked to him and said while panting, "good point!"

they then heard something land with a loud crash as Vilgax came up form the trees to there left he was shaking and burned now growling holding his energy blade.

Weiss's eyes widen in horror and said, "you have to give it to him on tenacity Alone!" she was clearly freaked out.

At That moment Ben Screamed as he turned into Waybig and Weiss's eyes widen as he repeatedly stepped on the squid in rage for the better part of ten minutes.

After that Ben became Clockwork and opened a portal to the null void under the finally knocked out villain sending him away, as Ruby Yang, Rook Kevin , Jessica and Gwen came up.

Ruby's eyes where wide as she looked to Ben's watch.

yang Blinked and said, "I know I probably shouldn't be shocked your giant but I am!" she said bluntly

Jessica then Ran up to Ben and hugged him as the hero held her tight and start to cry finally letting out all the sadness rage, and hate he had been holding back out as a stream of tears while holding the women he loved.

Gwen wiped her eye and said, "poetic he only let's his guard down in her arms.

Weiss then fainted.

to be continued.


	6. Here Kitty kitty part one!

A Week later Blake was leaving the hospital beside Jessica.

Jessica coughed and said, "This is weird and it shouldn't be!" she said as she walked beside her cousin.

Blake nodded and crossed her arms, "The fact you think noun of this should be weird says a lot!" She said still not believing all of it.

Jessica walked beside Blake and coughed before saying, "So what's up with you and Weiss?" she said trying to sound friendly.

Blake's eyes widen as she looked at her born on a different planet cousin and gave a flat "what?"

Jessica smirked and put her hand up as if she was pointing to things as she listed them off, "Well let's see, out of all your friends you looked at her the most. You kind of looked like one of my moms checking out my other mom while doing so. Plus when Ben became Rath to show you his shape shifting you didn't look at him! Even Mama Jessie looks at Rath!" She said happily listing it off as Blake's eyes widen.

Blake held out her hand and in shock said, "Cousin dear it's not like that She's a Schnee and with her family's history…!"

Jessica let out an excited squeal as she said, "So you two's love is forbidden then?" Blake turned red and Couldn't muster up any words. "But she didn't return those looks so it's more of a one sided crush isn't it?"

Blake was wide eyed as she was frozen unable to think of a response but then Jessica said, "Weiss in a swim suit!" Blake's ears then jumped straight up.

Blake's eyes widen as she touched them and said, "… that doesn't lie! I like Weiss.. and I was trying to hide it form myself!"

Jessica looked at her shocked cousin and closed her mouth and pulled her along, "then Allow me to bound with you cus by helping you confess your love to the girl of your dreams!"

Blake's blinked for a moment before she looked to her cousin and jumped out of her hand and ran off saying, "NO I Don't want to tell a girl a like her! And you can make me you crazy Manx!"

Jessica rolled her eyes and ran after her cousin, "FIRST UNCALLED FOR SECOND GET BACK HER! LOVEI S BEAUTIFUL! AND IF SHE SAYS NO YOU CAN CRY ON MY SHOULDER COUSIN!"

Blake was in such a mad rush she didn't notice she Ran by Ruby while saying, "I will not tell my team mate I'm in love with her it would be to weird!"

Ruby gasped and Jessica spotted Ruby and said, "the teammate in question is Weiss!" With that the red head continued her mad rush after her dark haired cousin, form another planet.

Ruby double gasp as she watched, "What do I do with this information!" she said in shock as she looked at on hand, and said, "On one hand it's not my business and I should respect Blake's super shyness about her feelings for Weiss!"

Ruby then looked to the other hand, "But on the other hand maybe they are meant to be and Blake's shyness will stop them form being together till it's to late like Jaune and Pyrrha!" She said sadly remembering Pyrrha's dead and she made a fist and firmly and proudly said, "Tell Weiss Blake is in love with her it is! I won't let them turn out like Jaune and Pyrrha!"

Later on at the Mail, Weiss was cloth shopping when Ruby ran up to her panting and happily saying" Weiss Blake is in love with you!"

Weiss dropped the skirt she was holding looked at her and let out a Flat stunned, "What?"

Ruby covered Weiss's lip and shushed her before whispering "Blake doesn't know I know! So know she doesn't known you know you know! I only share so it doesn't end like Jaune and Pyrrha's love story. You would probably be Jaune in the picture!" she then took off with her super speed leaving rose peddles behind.

The Schnee's jaw dropped as she put down the cloths she was going to buy and walked out of the store holding her head as she said, "Another world, Aliens, Shape shifters, Robot grimm, One guy who is a hero despite having every reason to just slaughter his enemies, and my teammate having feelings for me!" she said listing it all to herself in shock.

Weiss looked at her reflection in a shop window and put a finger to her chin and said, "I mean it makes sense, I would crush on me too! I'm cute as could be! But how do I feel about Blake? And what do I do with this information?"

She then continued to walk and she noticed a pet shop with kitten's in the window, "Oh so cute! Look at the little black Kitten's pretty golden eyes playing with a yarn ball!" her jaw dropped as what she said made her thing of Blake playing with a yarn ball.

Weiss held her head and continued walking as she talked to herself., "Ok I think Blake is cute! But cute as in just look at it and say cute or cute as in I want to hug and kiss her?"

she then noticed Ben talking with an Older women with Blonde hair and she blinked and said, "Oh that's probably his mom."

She noticed Ben's mom and how she seemed to care about him and was clearly asking question about everything other then him being a super hero. She smiled as she walked over to them and cleared her throat.

Weiss then said, "I'm so sorry to intrude in what I'm guessing is the first time in a long time mother and child have spoken but I'm Weiss a new friend of your Son Ms. Tennyson and well I have a problem and my mother is a drunk on another planet so.."

Sandra smiled and shock her hand, "I'm Sandra Tennyson" She said friendly, "What seems to be the problem?" She asked in a mom Tone.

Ben looked at Weiss as the Schnee turned red and coughed and said, "All my life I've only had crushs on guys but I'm starting to have some really confusing feelings about… one of my … female friends.."

Ben's eyes widen as he chuckled and he and his mom both said, "So you just found out you go both ways, nothing wrong with that, At least on this planet."

Weiss's eyes widen as she jumped and looked between the Two Tennysons and she gasped out, "Ok That was weird! But thanks I'll remember that!" she then walked off holding her head.

Elsewhere White bite and Yang were sitting down drinking Smoothies as they watched Blake run form her cousin.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Proof they are family, Now let's get this straight Jessica figured out Blake has a crush on Weiss form just five minutes of being in the same room as her?"

White bite nodded as he drunk his Smoothie and Yang asked, "Now Blake is being super shy and running to avoid confessing, and Jessica is trying to caught her to make her confess?" White bite nodded again.

Yang smiled and happily said, "I'll put my money on the red head! We are both the daughters of magical powers women, there's a bond there!" She said happily.

Moments later What looked like a giant mutant bat with Squid tentacles coming form it's back flow down and grabbed Blake in a tentacle.

Blake screamed but her eyes widen as the Tentacle moved her to it back where she saw a headless gorilla with a robotic neck, and hooked into the neck was a man's head in a jar.

the man's head in a jar then said, " Hello I am Doctor Animo mad scientist who loves to turn Animals in to my monster minions to change the natural order. You are part animal! Me and you are going to have a kick ass time together!" he said happily.

Blake blinked before yelling out, " HELP HELP HELP ME BEN! HELP ME MAGICAL AUNT! HELP ME COUSIN JESSICA! HELP ME ROOK! HELLP ME FREAKY DOG MAN I THINK YANG IS CRUSHING ON! HELP ME RUBY! AND HELP ME WEISS! SAVE ME AND I'LL ADMIT IT! SAVE ME! HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Blake struggled while yelling that but she found no matter would she couldn't brake free of the mutant's grip, as it flow off and she started crying, "Help me please! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE YOU ARE A HEAD IN A JAR ON A HEADLESS GORILA!?" She screamed slashed asked.

Animo put a gorilla arm around Blake's shoulder making her shiver as he said, "I tried to steal all of Ben's powers! And when I injected all that alien DNA into my body it was to big of a shock and I explode form the neck down, now within the omnitrix is a species that is just heads so I think I simple became a member of that race. I don't know I work with Animal DNA not Alien DNA but I would love to!"

Blake shivered as she looked at him and noticed the creepy warehouse they where heading to with's roof opened and she said, "I repeat HELP ME SOMEONE!"

They then landed in the open roof with then closed.

Blake was then thrown into a tube that light up making her jump and scream.

Animo hopped off his mutant and walked over to a computer, "Lady it's just a scan! Look at this you have cat features but no trace of cat in you how odd!"

Blake's eyes blinked as she touched her ears and point at them and in a stunned tone, "then what the fuck are this?"

Animo looked through it and said, "here we go! I found some Feline traits just evolved beyond being able to spotted it at first glance."

Blake Blinked and Animo went on and said, "Your DNA also shows trace of being accelerate or in lame man's turn your earliest ancestor was a cat made into a person!"

Blake then remembered the story Jinn told them and blinked as she gasped and said, "When they brought humanity back they took a short cut! And didn't even finish the job on us!"

Blake slide down crying, "I'm a faulty product!" She said sadly.

to be continued.


	7. Enter Eon!

Before we start, I need to stand up to a flamer

to the guest reviewer, The fact I am A dyslexic who's going blind in one eye is clearly advertised on my profile , so I'm going to ask you to please stop going out of your way to mock my clearly advertised visual disability.

Also Gax is the canon name for the Vilgax's race transformation and finally if you don't like a story then don't read it.

Now on to the story.

In Animo's Lab Blake sat in the Tube blinking she didn't have her weapon the stuff it was made form was to strong for her to brake and her cloning semblance won't let her get out as she sighed and said, "YO Head pickle! What do you plan on doing anyway I'm bored out of my mind! All fear has even left my body I'm so bored!"

Animo's tank span around three sixty to look at her as he smiled and said, "Well sense you asked using your DNA I believe I can reverse the affects of an animal being turned into a human, and turn humans in to animals!" He said with a sick smile.

Blake's eyes widen as she looked shocked, "You freak! You sick twisted freak!" She yelled in horror and she said, "You won't win! My cousin's dating Ben Ten!" she said clearly having not seen Ben in action but heard enough to know he was this worlds mightiest warrior.

then the look on Animo's face grow wider and he smiled, "Good I've been wanting to get my hands on his DNA again sense he was ten!" He noticed Blake's eyes widen in horror as he said, "I mean that literally lady! His DNA holds the DNA of the army of other worldly creatures he is able to turn into one hair off his head would give me the DNA of an army to use! I got a hold of it once but lost because I merged the DNA strains for Ditto and Stinkfly giving my army of giant bugs able of making endless clones of themselves the same weakness of if on is injured they all are allowing my army to all die when one died. It was a stupid mistake I won't make it again Echo Echo's cloning power is just as good and his clones aren't link! That way this time My army won't all die by finishing off another one!"

Blake looked lost but less horrified, "All I heard is you want to steal his powers and use them for evil!" Animo nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief.

A moment later the power went out and a set of three glowing eyes one red one blue and one green lit up as the Voice of Chamalien said, "Sorry Animo I've been creeping around for the last five minutes looking for the plug hooking you up to the power to pull! Now your work is lost! You lose!" He sound so happy about it!

Animo turned on a light on side of his helmet to grab Chamalien by the neck with his gorilla hand, "I STILL GOT YOU!"

Ben smirked as he glow and changed formed, turning into a form slightly larger then animo made of stone as he yelled out, "Rocks!"

Rocks then point with his hand with had one large stone finger with a smaller thumb on both sides of it and he said, "I'm a Basalt now! Did you know they can control the ground below them to the point there home planet is always having quakes because they have no self-control over said power!?"

Animo blinked and gave out a flat, "What?" A moment later a stone slap grow out of the ground rapidly and hit him in the gut making him let go of Ben and fall over in pain.

A moment later a cage of stone formed out of the ground grabbing Animo as he screamed out, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Ben turned to Atomix and ripped the Tube up form around Blake as he looked at the shocked cat girl and through the Tube away and said, "I just did Animo! I would feel sorry for you but I don't give hands out to bad guys.. Oh wait that was in really bad taste wasn't it?" he said as he punched a wall letting in day light as he turned back to human and walked out.

Animo was then screaming in rage his rant, as Blake just walked out behind Ben as she said, "I don't know rather to be impressed or scared?" her voice showed she was holding back a freak out.

Ben looked to her turning and crossed his arms and he calmly said, "you can be both I won't have it any other way! Now I would love to stay and freak you out more but I'm off!" he then became Fastrack and took off at blinding speeds.

Blake's jaw dropped as she walked off holding her head, "aliens heads in jars on gorillas Shape shifters, another world! I mean! What the hell is this!?" She continued sounding more and more freaked out as she listed all of it, "And the makers of remnant were to lazy to remake humanity form scratch so my kind are just the short cuts that didn't finish baking! I mean how to I handle this! HOW HOW!?"

That is when she heard a mocking laugh and turned to see a strange person walk out and say, " Hello I am Eon!"

Blake backed away, Eon held out his hand making it glow purple as he laughed out, "Don't know how to handle this well now I can help with that! But it'll come at a price!?"

The Black cat backed away scared as her ears twitched, "you sound a lot like that Ben guy!" she said in shock.

Eon removed his helmet revealing a paler version of Ben's face with purple eyes as he said, "that's because I'm an evil version of him form another dimension A normal common everyday event here!" He said sounding sassy as Blake fell to her knees holding them and shaking.

Blake cried out, "To much! To weird! To much strangeness coming at me to fast! Can't take it!" She was crying and shaking she was clearly braking.

Eon smiled as he said, "Well now I promised Salem I would brake Team Rwby for her but looks like I got you already!" he said happily.

the Bad Ben smiled sickenly as he waved his hand making A portal appear below Blake making her fall in as he smiled, "And now that I have you I can use you to brake your friends! And the best part is Ben Can't stop me after all I know all his tricks! I know all his friends! I know it all because I am Him, but then again he knows all my tricks as he is me!" he then laughed insanely.

Meanwhile.

In Some Dark Glowing Purple Void Blake was floating and shaking in fear as she looked up in shock and horror to see the God of darkness.

The God of darkness looked to the Cat girl and said, "Do not fear one of your makers and the one who original undid you Mortal!"

The Black cat gulped and shivered whimpering out, "To late for that oh God of darkness sir."

The god of darkness looked at her ears and rubbed his chin, "So you are one of the faulty humans made when my brother tried to remake them with out my help! Original I was mad but not I'm interested! You are not human completely! You are more connect to nature to the natural order then they are! I believe you all may be worthy of my blessing! I repeat May mortal! I'll see how this turns out!"

the god of darkness then vanished leaving Blake all alone in her void shaking and shiver.

Meanwhile In Bellwood.

Team Rwby where holding recreations of there normal weapons panting as they faced down Eon!

Eon adjusted his helmet and she held out his hand making an image of a scared Blake appear in the purple light coming form his hand, "I got your friend and there is nothing you can do! You all can't be Ben so you can't be me!" he said proudly.

Ruby then tried to run and slash only for Eon to vanish and appear behind her were he touched her scythe making it rapidly rust to the point it was a useless slab of rusty old Metal.

The silver eyed warrior dropped the weapon stunned as she blinked in shock before Eon punched her in the face knocking her out!

An enraged Rang then charged roaring in rage as she rapidly tried to Punch him only for the bad Ben to block ever single punch with nothing but his left index finger while he read using his right hand as he sighed and said, "Honestly Yang in all the multiple version I will never understand what so many Bens so in the yous!" Yang then looked shocked before Eon flicked her forehead sending her flying through a building.

Weiss growled as she summoned a glyph to summon the giant armor only for Eon to draw his blade with his left and with out dropping his book he slashed the air sending out a shock wave that hit and shattered the summoned creature.

The Schnee's eyes widen in horror as Eon looked at her and laughed, "Want to know how I do this thing?" the Scared Schnee nodded and Eon then snapped his fingers making windows to other universe pop up as Ruby got up and Yang returned to the field.

Ruby's eyes widen and she screamed in horror as she looked in to a window to see her and Roman torchwick kissing, "THE HORROR!"

Yang's eyes widen when she saw what looked like her and Ben on a date making her raise and eye brow, "what in the?"

Weiss was shivering her eyes widen in fear and horror as her mouth moved to scream but the scream was to scared to come out for in the window, she looked at her dad was hugging her saying he was proud.

Eon smirked as he point to a window holding Mad Ben as he said, "What you are seeing is the multiverse! Other universe similar to your own but different in one detail be it someone on a different side, Someone having reverse personality or who's dating who. They are all happening. For every choice you make you create a new universe where you chose to available other option That's the rule so anything is possible in the multiverse!" he said proudly.

Eon then continued as he showed them a Ben who's green was replaced by purple happily fighting Grimm beside Team Rwby and he said, "That Ben right there his timeline difference to mine in that his Omnitrix wasn't destroyed destroying Bellwood and all he ever loved driving him insane and leaving him stuck in his last transformation!"

The bad Ben removed his helmet to the shock of Team Rwby as he cried the bad Ben said, "by the flip of the coin that ben gets to keep everything his friends his home! His family, his omnitrix! His humanity! And most importantly Jessica! While I LOST EVERYTHING AND NO MATTER WHAT I DO I JUST CREATE MORE OF THAT LUCKY BEN I CAN NEVER BRING THEM BACK!" HE then yelled in rage sending out shock waves of purple Energy form him pushing Team rwby back.

Ruby was knocked in to her sister who caught her and she cried out in horror," This Ben has issues! I want the loveable jackass with a heart of gold that our Ben is, big sister!"

Weiss's eyes widen as she looked into a window that showed her and Blake Kissing and she let out a stunned, "I want Blake back!"

To be continued.


	8. Here Kitty kitty part two!

In a place where stones hovered in a purple void Blake was jumping from stone to stone as she asked out loud, "What even is this place?" she said freaked out.

That is when she heard a laugh and turned to see something that could only be called a cross between a human and brainstorm, in a black version of Rook's armor chained to a rock with a strange machine on his head.

the Alien then said, "You are in the null void! Another dimension where the worst of the worst are banished form there home reality, me and my fellow rooters where banished here for trying to destroy the threat Ben Tennyson!" he said coldly.

Blake looked at him and said, "he has saved the planet and the universe form what I here how is he a threat?" she asked curiously.

the Rooter laughed and said, "He may play the hero now but what he if decides to stop being the hero and start destroying everything? You fools always look to a hero and see hope instead of the proper fear of what if he changes his mind on where he stands All heroes are threats yet to show themselves." He sound cold.

Blake rolled her eyes and jumped to another stone using a copy to throw her to it as she land on her foot, a knee and a hand and said, "What a crazy crab!"

Elsewhere in Bellwood.

Ben was Clockwork in a time beam struggle with Eon as he asked, "Where did you send Blake!?"

Eon laughed as his beam was starting to lose as he happily said, "You are me! You know how I think so think if you where the bad guy where would you send a cat girl? Then you'll know just where she is! As you are me and we are of the same mind!"

Ben raised and eye brow and as his beam engulfed Eon making it hit Eon sending him away Ben sighed and said, "The null void!"

Most of Team rwby then walked up and Ben saw them and opened a portal "this is the null void an endless void of stones floating in a void, were the worst of the worst are sent being banished form their home realities themselves. As there is only one null void it's a dumbing ground for the multiverse. Eon is right I know him so If I was evil I would send someone there." He said with a heavy sigh.

Ruby then gasped before jumping into the portal on to a stone, "Come on Gang let's brake Blake out of jail!" she said too excited.

Yang stepped in and grabbed her sister by the hood and said, "And how we going to do that! Sense arrival we've done nothing but get our back sides hand to us on a platter I mean home we maybe the shit, but where we're nothing sis! We can't just rush in and save Blake! We're not good enough!"

Ruby looked sad and Weiss got in and sighed and said, "No I agree with our leader!" they all gasped and looked at her in shock. Weiss then went on, "It's true this world is strange with enemies we couldn't dream of. We're are to use to multiples of enemies where the only unknown is if it's not a grimm what's it's one power and weapon. We need to get use to fighting enemies with multiple powers. No better training field then a free roam jail dimension!"

Ben then entered and smiled as he changed form Clockwork making the portal close, and became What could only be called a green alien in the shape of a whale.

it had three large eyes flashing with rainbow lights five flippers on each side , and it's tail had four fins, one on the top one on the bottom one on the right and one on the left.

the omnitrix dial was on it's lighter green belly where it's massive fins could easily reach. It then opened it's largemouth revealing rows crystalline shark like teeth as it said, "Hop on my back Thriller whale's species swim through space! I will be our ride!"

The three girls' Jaw's dropped as Ruby hopped on to his back and said, "Riding a space whale epic! What do they this guy do anyway!?" She said hoping to hear an epic power.

Ben saw Weiss and Yang hopping on his back and he start swimming as he said, "Simple Space whales use sound as sonar or as a weapon as either a massive sonic scream, or in a high pitch pulse that knocks out all it hits. The last one is for hunting as you can tell form my choppers."

Yang sat down and held on to the thing as Ben swam through the sky of the null void, " How are we even going to find her!?" She said clearly cutting into Ruby's joy over the space whale Ben had become.

Ben smiled and happily said, "I'm using Sonar! Sense normal sound doesn't travel in space this guys use a form of it that we wouldn't even call sound by our understanding and it's only called sound to make it simple! I know what's going on around me one million miles and all directions so I've already found her!"

Weiss crossed her arms and said, "I could learn more about what you turn into all day Ben!" she said clearly happy about it. "But how do you know it's here and not some alien?"

Ben then opened his mouth and the sound of Blake's voice came out and said, "where does this place begin or end!" Ben closed his mouth and looked up at the girls shocked faces, "everything includes sounds girls! Estimated time of meet up ten minutes! Also get your weapons ready Null guardian are coming!"

The girls where about to ask but there eyes widen when they heard a scream and turned to see what looked like mutants that had bat wings lots of tentacles and wildmut's head.

Ruby held out her weapon in gun mode and fired as she said, "thank goodness is witched over to laser blaster system sense there is no dust!" She said stunned.

Yang punched her gauntlet as she fired off shoots and said, "Same!"

Weiss was shaking as she used a summoning Glyph, to call up on the Giant armor to slash at them as she said, "I haven't figured out how to replace dust in my weapon girls!" she sounded worried.

Yang was hitting them null guards her left and grabbed her form behind and she struggled, "Dam it! I need another gauntlet so I shoot two hand again!" he then used her right arm to shoot the thing in the head again making it drop her on to Ben's back.

Ruby was firing but one of the guardian had used it's tentacles to grab her weapon and to her shoot it fired and she moved with her super speed all over Ben's back as she yelled out, "HOW IS IT AIMING IT HAS NO EYES! IT HAS NO EYES!"

Weiss's armor was covered in the Guardian biting and crushing parts of it's body making it drop it's blade and as it fell and land in Ben's back.

Ben opened his mouth making a pulse came out and while it couldn't be heard the girls seemed to lose the sense of hearing for a moment as the null guardian fell down knocked out and rolled off Ben's back into the void.

Ben then waited for the girls to recover before he said, "that's an F! Girls! We'll try again the next run in we have!"

Yang rubbed her inner ear as she said, "ok.. so you let us try to handle it to train and… what the hell did you do?"

Ruby was hitting her left ear as she picked up her weapon and said, "clearly it was that knock out can only be called sound weapon to make it easier on us attack he mentioned!"

Weiss blinked and said, "I smell purple!"

Ben chuckled out, "that's normal! It'll go away in about an hour but if you start tasting Pink speak out as that's a bad sign!"

Weiss's eyes widen and she held her head not knowing how to respond to that statement and unsure if she want to ask what he meant!

That is when Yang yelled out, "HAY BLAKE WE SEE YOU UP THERE NOW HOP DOWN THE SPACE WHALE IS BEN! WE'RE TRAINING AGAINST THE THINGS IN THIS JAIL!" She smiled and in a moment form a rock above them Blake jumped and land on Ben's back.

Blake petted Ben's back and said, "Good alien!"

Ben then smiled, "We're heaving into havok beast territory they are small but mighty, and even mightier in a swarm!"

They then heard the sounds of lots of teeth chomping and the girl's eyes widen and Ruby teared up, " I'm going to hate this rescue mission turned training trip and I know it!"

Yang held her robotic arm and said, "why do I feel like they eat metal!" she said worried.

Weiss was whimpering as she saw one and it roared at her, "IT'S HEAD IS ALL MOUTH! I MEAN ALL TEETH!"

Blake was shaking as she said, "I lost my weapon and haven't made a copy yet girls! I'm defenseless!" She said shaking and shivering as the beast leaped on to Ben's back.

That is when Ben Spat something up and right in front of Blake one of thriller whale's teeth land it, it's shape made it look kind of like a broadsword.

Blake picked it up and used it to hold back a leaping havok beast teeth as she said, "… thanks I guess!"

Ruby was running her weapon in scythe mode screaming trying to shake off the havok beast eating her scythe as she said, "THEY DO EAT METAL SIS!"

Yang was running with out her weapon or arm as she said, "I know!"

Weiss summoned a Boarbatusk that span and ram a group of havok beast knocking them off Ben's back as she said, "Don't worry Blake Ben will step in if he things it's gone to far south!"

to be continued. 


	9. Change of face

In what looked like an abandoned null void plumber base.

Ruby was wrapping bandages around her left arm with had the sleeve ripped off as she sighed saying, "they bit me! They bit me on the hand! Ouch! It was all teeth rows of them!" She said groaning as the injury seemed to be to much for her aura to heal like normal.

Yang had her robotic arm gone as she point to the missing limb and said, "I lost that arm again! The little assholes eat it!" she said clearly enraged about it!"

Blake was pointing to a missing part of her left ear, "My ear! I look like an alley Cat!" she said crying as she said, "and I hope my run in with the god of darkness was just a dream!" She said worried for her own sanity.

Weiss looked to a mirror and looked at the small cuts in her outfit as she sighed and looked to Blake and muttered to herself, "I'm such a chicken!"

That is when Ben walked in holding silver versions of Team rwby's weapons as he said, "here there range modes now run off laser energy cells like weapons here! And Weiss no matter what form I used I couldn't figure out how to copy ice dust only fire!"

Weiss held the weapon as it's blade sparked with fire as she looked to the dust chamber now replaced with a noun spinning fuel cell of some kind and she smiled happily, "Thank you Ben it shall doo!"

Yang point to the two copies of her shotgun gauntlets with now had metal fingers on it and she said, "How am I going to use those with one arm Benny?" She asked clearly ticked.

Ben smirk before becoming Clockwork making the stump of Yang's missing arm glow green as tiem span backwards around it till Yang's eyes widen as it looked like her missing arm the flesh and blood one appeared first ghostly before becoming solid the glowing then stopped and her eyes widen staring at the limp as she made a fist.

Ruby's jaw dropped as her silver eyes widen big time!

Blake's ears stood straight up as she point at it unable to think of words all that came out sound like cat noises.

Weiss jumped back in shock and blinked before letting out a flat, "What shape shifter do?!"

Ben laughed as he touched his chest as he said, "I call this form Clockwork. IT manipulates time I simple turned back time around Yang's arms till it reached a point in it's timeline where it was complete, and that became it's new present day. I got the idea form a tv show! Sense then Clockwork has been my go too medical Alien oh and Blake let me fix your ear and Ruby's hand!"

Both Blake's ears and Ruby's hand glow and Ruby unwrapped it to see it normal and Blake touched her now whole ear.

Weiss point at him and let out a shocked, "WITCHCRAFT!

Ben chuckled as he said, "No that's my cousins and grandmother! Grandma is an energy being made of magic!" he said happily.

Yang blinked and point at her with her restored arm as she said, "I wish I couldn't believe that but I most!" she said clearly stunned before she put on her new weapons and smiled when she made a fist and spikes popped out of the knuckles and she said, "Nice!

Ruby shrugged off her shock as she grabbed her new scythe and opened it and span it around she noticed the blade Glowing as she span it around and Ben said, "the blade can channel the laser cell's power to heat up and cut better! I made it easier to switch to dust when you get home so you can do element slashes when you get home!"

Ruby's eyes sparkled before she jumped and hugged Ben and snuggled Clockwork and happily said, "I can see why Blake's cousin loves you! You wonderful shape shifter! I don't know how many more shapeshifters they are but you are the best one!" She said happily

Blake held new weapons sheave as a blade and turned the sword into Gun mode and smiled as she point at it and said, "not bad!"

that is when more Havok beast came out.

Ben stepped back and turned into Ghostfreak and said, "Ok ladies let's see what you've learn today!" he said with a chuckle!

Ruby smiled as she switched the Blaster mode and fired off an energy Shoot knocking the Havok beast back, "I learned beast to fight you form a range! Nothing flashy! Just go with the practical answer!" She said happily as her speed let her fire fast enough to keep the swarm away.

Yang smiled as she punched air firing off energy shots and punching the ones that got to close in the gut with a smile as she said, "I learned head is a bad target!"

Blake jumped back leaving a clone as she saw the Havok beast jump through it as she slashed with her blade cutting there chest and knocking them back as she went to fire as she growled and said, "I learned I fucking hate Havok beasts!" she was clearly an angry kitty as she started hissing.

Weiss used a glyph to summon an apathy grimm made of fire that walked to the havok beast who seemed to be drained where it explode into a large fireball setting them all on fire making the swarm of beast Ran away scared some on fire some bleeding.

Weiss looked to Blake and turned red and said, "I've learned a bit more about myself!" She sound nervous! And seemed to smile when no one seemed to hear it!"

Ben then turned to normal and check his watch's time and said, "Ok ten minutes! Three over the standard pass time for this drill so you all fail again!" he said in a friendly tone as the girl's jaw dropped.

Yang's eye twitched as she held out her hands twitching her right eye as she said, "that was failure?"

Weiss just seemed stunned before letting out a flat, "and I thought Winter was harsh!"

Blake remained quiet and just blinked a few times before letting out a stunned, "meow!"

Ruby was on her knees crying cartoonishly as she said, "How could we fail we were awesome! How could we fail!" She asked repeatedly till a web hit her mouth shutting her up.

That is when They turned to See Ben as Spider-monkey standing on the sealing as he said, "the clock is a real thing in battle the longer you take the more is destroyed and the more people are hurt or killed! Even one hurt person is a failure! You took to long! In the real battle by the time you finished people would have been hurt or worst! That's why combat is pass or fail! You didn't pass so you failed!" he sound friendly but was clearly had some hidden fury behind his tone.

Blake sighed she couldn't argue with him. Yang sighed to agreeing too, Weiss like wise Sighed , But Ruby couldn't sigh because of the web on her mouth!

Ben then point to Ruby and said, "the Ruby will dissolve in an hour! Deal with!" he then jumped down and morphed back to Clockwork and opened a portal, "Now everyone in the portal we'll continue this another day!"

One by one the girls walked through back to Bellwood.

Ruby held out a sigh saying, "drill sergeant Ben ten!"

Ben then yelled out, "THAT'S DRILL SERGENT BEN TEN THOUSAND TO YOU!" Ruby jumped the rest of the way through.

Blake blinked as she walked through saying, "So many mod swings I think all the shapeshifting is getting to him!"

Weiss nodded in agreement as she went through.

Yang smiled and shot Ben a smile with two finger pistols as she said, "Thanks for giving me back my arm Ben! You the best!" she seemed so happy as she went through and Ben followed through.

Meanwhile On Remnant.

Salem watched as Oscar and Qrow made it to Atlas and she sighed, "They made it!" she then changed the view banging on the Seer, "Come on you showed me the girls and that monster they befriended before why can't you show me them again!" She seemed enraged.

That is when the thing Glow purple showing them and she heard laugher and she noticed Eon.

In a moment Grimm went to attack but Eon froze them making them Glow purple as he chuckled, "You don't have dimension viewing as such you need help form someone who does to see through your Seer. Paradox did it to mock you! I do it to show you I have the power to show you what they are doing. And I will but I need help with something!"

He point to the device on his wrist and said, "this thing is broken! I need a part to replace it! A highly powered unstable crystal! A fragment of Darkness dust will do! My natural time manipulation powers will Allow me to make it last forever! You give me darkness dust I give you the ability to see them!" he said firmly but demandingly.

Salem looked to her frozen army and she could see Tyrian frozen in place and she sighed and said, "As you could clearly just freeze me and take it I'll accept your gentlemanly offer for a trade!"

She then lead Eon to where they kept the dust in her castle and said, "so what are you anyway?" she asked at the strange man seeing him and how every few moments he seemed to Glitch and distort like a buggy display.

Eon said, "I was a version of Ben Tennyson or as you call him the monster!" he said proudly removing his helmet making Salem's eyes widen.

Eon then laughed, "but as I told you my omnitrix broke! Locking me in this form! The dust fragment will restore my original powers to me in full!"

Salem almost seemed to trip as it hit her and she turned to him and looked to be horrified, " You'll kill me!" she said in a panic.

Eon laughed mockingly as he saw the door marked dust and walked to it firing off an energy blast that hit the door turning it to dust, "I could do so now! My time manipulation allows me to turn back someone's age! I could age you to the point you didn't get your immortality yet making you mortal and kill able Just like my goodself can, but I won't as I hate the good versions of me!"

He then grabbed a dust crystal and jammed it into the gauntlet making it merge in and an omnitrix dial showed up that let out a black glow and mist as he turned it showing a black hologram of heatblast!

Eon smirked as he slammed it down making a Black and white Copy of heatblast appear as he smirked, "I could have transformed on my own but creating a time double to do it for me seems more fun!"

Eon then vanished and appeared within inches of the Scared Salem as he touched her forehead making the Queen of the Grimm scream in pain fear and Agony.

Salem fell over a burn in the shape of an eye now on her forehead as she touched the scar in horror that she could be permeantly hurt so easily.

The Copy heatblast then morphed to Brainstorm and vanished through a portal.

Eon laughed happily, "there now your Seer have use of my dimensional viewing through the link I just made between us! But I helped you and as I don't want to leave an imprint on this world I most now help the heroes! Even if it makes me sick to do so!"

Eon then left through a portal.

Elsewhere in Remnant.

While Cinder was wondering In a cave where She and Neo were hiding form the snow storm raging outside She noticed the Brainstorm copy and before she could scream in shock it grabbed her head making her freeze and find herself in a black void in a copy of the beacon training room.

where she saw a pale almost ghostly image of Pyrrha Nikos staring at her and in the stands Eon spoke up and said, "Oh Cinder you didn't seem to notice but part of the Fall maiden's powers enter Pyrrha so when you killed her and got that fragment a part of her has been riding in the back of your mind in horror! I decide to give her a chance at revenge! In this area you shall fight with your natural abilities first one to run out of aura will be absorbed into the winner and gain control over your body!"

In a moment Pyrrha charged with her spear and rage as Cinder's eyes widen in shock as she some how got her swords and clash but they moved out of the way Letting Pyrrha slash her right arm making her growl in pain.

A moment letter the shield was thrown knocking out the sword form her left hand.

Cinder quickly held out her arm to try and made it grow but it did nothing as Eon laughed and said, "that's not a natural ability Cinder so you can't use it just like the Maiden powers you know what allowed you to win!"

Cinder gasped as her sword was throw through Pyrrha's control of metal into her left leg making her fall in pain.

Pyrrha was in tears and in rage rammed her spear blade through cinder's head.

In the outside world Cinder's body opened it's eye now Pyrrha's green.

the women checked herself out panting before looking to Brainstorm and smiling as she said, "Thank you strange sir!" She sound like Pyrrha as she watched the crab vanish through a portal.

Pyrrha then looked to Cinder's Grimm arm now hers and shivered at it, "I'll cut it off when I get close enough to a place to pick up a metal one! Ok Pyrrha calm down! You died and just body jacked your killer and got the fall maiden powers!" She then looked to the sleeping Neo who appeared to wake up and sense what was going on.

Pyrrha coughed and spoke up saying, "What never heard of split personalities before!"

Neo shrugged it was a real thing so she had no reason to believe the girl with cinder's face who didn't seem like Cinder anymore wasn't the reason but she still looked puzzled.

Pyrrha used the fall maiden powers to summon fire and forge a spear like her old one and said, " Cinder was the fall maiden and a bit of all the past one and partial ones is carried in that power. That power didn't like her plans for it! So with help from a friend her personality is gone and I'm the new owner of this body."

Neo rubbed a chin not understanding magic but seeming shocked as she walked around her looking her in the eyes and seeing a ghostly image of Pyrrha before jumping back and pulling out Roman's old cane.

Pyrrha crossed Cinder's former arms and laughed saying, "Oh neo so simple!" she said giggling happily and friendly, "If I can steal a new body to come back to life why can't your Roman! I mean the Grimm are made from Magic! He like I was is in a void looking for a way out! A way out I'll be more then happy to help him find!" she hated herself for putting on Cinder's face and using a lie she didn't know how to do what the crab did for her.

Neo rubbed her chin and relaxed as Pyrrha continued and said, "Help me and my friends I'll help you get Roman back!"

Neo smiled and hugged her happily.

To be continued.

Now to my guest reviewer you are forgiven just talk about the parts you like in a review like as what you didn't like was as state before a clearly advertised disability.


	10. Weiss about Town!

In Bellwood the next Day.

Weiss was looking around trying to get a grip with earth looking around at all the Aliens. Beings not born on this world but came here and how they seemed to be accepted with open arms, while Remnant's two native races couldn't get along.

The Schnee blinked in confusion at it! How could two species form different worlds with different' laws and social standards get along, yet two races born on the same planet with the same standards of everything where on the brink of war.

Weiss rubbed her chin and out right asked out loud as she watched humans and aliens getting along, "How is this the normal and not the rare event?" she clearly sounded lost. She looked to herself in a window then to a random human on the street, "We look alike on the outside but are we really so different on the inside?"

She walked around remembering Kevin's power and how him having them classed him as a race other then human. On Remnant he would be a normal human guy with a power everyone would love as he could make unlimited dust. She could even picture her dad trying to get winter of her to marry him because of it.

Weiss sighed sadly as she put a hand on a window and sadly said, "The humans here I tried the aura unlike they have aura they have a soul, yet it's not strong enough to manifest. That's the one difference I can find between both sets of human! Yet no semblance and being easier to kill because of the lax of aura protection seems to make them better people." She seemed lost till her eyes widen as she walked.

She remembered a group of Students at Beacon taking turns hitting eachother to show off there aura level and she thought about it, "If someone has power someone is going to try to take them down or prove they are better.. IT's the aura! It's that power that makes the remnant humans fight to prove there semblance is better that they have more aura! Making us jump to war to show off!" she seemed sad as it hit her.

the Schnee walked around sighing sadly as she looked to a human on the street and said, "But you! You avoid battle as you will die in it! Your life can be taken away form you easier so you care about all life! My raise are so hard to put down we don't give a shit!" a tear ran down her faces.

Weiss looked to her hand making a small summoning Glyph to summon the giant armor at toy size in her hand as she looked at it sadly, "this! This is why remnant can't know piece! The god of darkness was smart when he won't give us back his blessing and magic! He knew power would bring out the flaws in humanity he was the smarter brother!" she said to herself.

That is when a random human women looked at her and gasped happily, "you have super powers I totally wish I had them!"

Weiss cried and looked at her and outright said, "No you don't! No you don't! I would do anything to trade with you right now! To have a simple life away form always having to battle! A life where I could know piece! You are the lucky one sister!" She said her voice clearly jealous as she walked pasted the stunned women, while making the summon go away.

As she walked Weiss spotted a Zoo and went in paying to go in and see Earth's wildlife.

Along the way she spotted A lot of animals that looked like Grimm but weren't all contained and under human control keeping to there own areas.

Weiss blinked and gasped out in shock, "A Zoo back home in a clear bottom air ship that plays a recording while flowing over an area when an animal or grimm is seen! How the hell did they get them under control!"

She ran form area to area and read facts about a few of this animals being reported to have eaten people and she blinked as she said, "Like Grimm yet, they are the boss how?" She asked stunned.

Weiss sat down bench by a gorilla pin and looked at the thing and held her chin, "How are you under there control You are stronger faster! And know area better then anyhuman?" she sound puzzled.

She rested her head on her chin and said, "I mean! Back home this would be impossible how can the humans with no powers being the standard do this?" That is when she heard a zookeeper who was giving a tour speak, "Up next is the bird house! Birds can be the most cleaver creatures in the jungle but they have to be to beat so many large scary things that want to eat them!"

the Schnee jumped up in shock and happily said, "That's it! Humans here are smarter! They have no magic crystals that work or super powers so they have to be smart! They out thought this things that's why they have complete control over there world! While Remnant humans just hit things till they die! I have doubt in my mind that if the Grimm where on this planet they would be in a zoo!"

She smiled as she left crossing her arms when she blinked and noticed Blake staring at the panthers. She blushed as she walked over to her teammate who she wasn't sure if she was crushing on and nervously asked," Hi Blake you here being impressed by how the humans here can do more then Remnant ones can with so much less?"

Blake nodded and Weiss coughed before speaking up and saying, "you know This kind of smarts is only half the reason I envy this guys! I mean They avoid a battle as they know if they die when they are shot! Well our students have how many shots to the chest can I take before passing out contests! They are just more peaceful overall."

Blake nodded as her ears twitched as she in a stunned voice, "I haven't been insult for my ears yet! I've been complimented on them! So the more accepting part is what I'm jealous of! I mean I've walked around a human city as the only Faunus and not one insult! No one back home will believe me!" she said almost freaked out by it!

Weiss nodded and blushed while petting her back as she spotted two girls holding hands having Fun and people saying they where a cute couple as her eyes widen and she said, "My sister will never believe me when I tell her I went some please she could take her girlfriend where most of the people would be happy she had someone to love her. She won't believe it! So I can relate!"

Blake sighed and calmed down and Looked to Weiss as she said, "You sound like my aunts on that one Weiss. I mean no wonder Ben's going crazy trying to keep this place safe! It may have a few evils but compared to Remnant this place is a paradise!" She said looking at her hand and smiling at it.

Weiss nodded red as she said, "yeah I heard they have a show here where they made the animals do tricks want to go?"

Blake rolled her eyes and she sarcastically said, "If they get one of this big cats to jump through a hoop like on the poster I'll kiss you!"

Weiss turned red and covered her mouth.

hours later when leaving the Show Blake Pulled a red Weiss close and she sighed saying, "I am a women of my words!" In a moment Weiss's eyes widen as Blake kissed her.

Weiss was red as her eyes widen before closing and she saw fireworks felt sparks fly and she could hear her racing heart in her ears as Blake broke the kiss she stared at the cat girl before letting out a blunt flat sounding, "I can't deny it anymore I am crushing on you Blake!"

Blake's eyes widen as she and Weiss jumped apart and Blake covered her mouth to try and hide her blush as she let out an embarrassed " this isn't a no I need time to think Weiss!" she then left blushing.

Weiss sighed as sadly said, "Great I found myself in a comparative paradise and find myself, and now I might have just been reject form the first person to give me feelings!" she covered her heart sadly.

That is when Ben as Xlr8 appeared beside her as he opened his mask and said, "I know heart brake Come Weiss Let me tell you about Kai Green And Julie Yamamoto, My first love who only loved me as my werewolf like form, who I stupidly dated again, and my second love who just didn't understand why I have to put making sure the earth didn't explode before a date! " he returned to human and walked with Weiss.

Weiss blinked as she asked the most obvious question on her mind with was a Flat, "are you following me!"

Ben then turned into Echo Echo cloned and both turned back into ben to Weiss shock before both Bens changed into ditto to remerge and return to human and he said, "No I'm following all of you while I'm watching a wrestling match at Jessica's house, because I was order to keep an eye on you girls but I wasn't not going to go to Jessica. But the more I split the more my personality fractions. Aggressively loud sports fan is at Jessica's house a perfect fit! I'm Ben's sensitive side, also know as What you need right now!"

Weiss blinked and let out a flat, "witch parts of you are following my friends!"

Ben chuckled and said, "Pun Ben is with Yang, Clever Ben is with Ruby, and Blake is being followed by my depression!"

Weiss blinked as she walked with the fragment of Ben as she let out a flat, "Talk about being stretched too thin! I mean dang Man how do you do this?"

Ben shrugged as he said, "I'm a complicated Date truth be told I also have my obsessive Compulsive disorder clean my room at the plumber base while my slacker side is playing video games!"

The Schnee then let out a monotoned "Dam!"

The piece of Ben nodded happily as he said, "yeah now come on there is a Mr. Smoothie stand in here and we can talk over that!"

Elsewhere.

Yang was having a conversation with the piece of Ben with her as she said, "So I like to keep of a year with a yang!"

the Ben fragment then rolled his eyes and said, "Ben there Done that! " Yang chuckled as Ben asked, " I'll give your puns a Ten out of Ten!"

Yang held her gut and bit her lip to calm down for a moment as she said, "Thank you! I've Ben meaning to ask you About your Pun skills for awhile!"

Ben rolled his eyes and replied calmly by becoming Ditto and splitting and stating, "you are tearing me about here!" the two halves then merged as Yang laughed out loud holding her gut!

Yang laughed out loud happily, "Ten out of Ten man! Ten out of Ten!"

To be continued. 


	11. Love!

Blake ran into Jessica's house and she called out, "Aunt Jessie Aunt Lucy! Cousin Jessica Cat girl need help!" She sound panicked.

Jessie walked down stairs yawning and rubbing her eyes, "I was trying to take a cat nap What is it Niece!"

Blake in a panic said, "So Weiss confessed to me.." her aunt then cut her off by saying, "so go make out with her!"

Blake turned red all the way from her forehead to her neck as her jaw dropped and she let out a flat, "What did you just say She's a Schnee and I'm A Faunus!?" she seemed stunned.

Jessie walked down and tapped her niece on the face and happily said, "No your not! At least not on earth! Here you are both just Aliens girls. Witch is normal. You are both normal girls here! And if you like eachother then it's only normal to date hug kiss and do other things." She said calmly leaving Blake gasping for air and struggling for words.

Jessie sat down on the couch and crossed her arms, "Come sit next to Aunty and tell me what you think when you hear Weiss's name the good and the bad hold nothing in!" she said sounding friendly.

Blake sat down and while stunned just went with it, "the Schnee name, and all the trouble it's been for our people, First with makes me feel horrible as that's not her and she wants to change it to try and make up for it showing that in a family of heartless monsters she has a heart!"

Blake blinked as she touched her check, "My teammate and friend. My opposite, and equal in combat, the girl who throw her money and dust around to help her friends. The girl made me think things I never thought before…. Who made me feel strange feelings that where new and shocking to me!"

Blake blushed as she finished with, "and soft pink lips that are begging to be kissed!" she then gasped and covered her mouth and blushed red bright red with her eyes widen.

Jessie nodded and rubbed her chin and said, "Ok then as a lady who makes a living as a therapist I say the best thing to do is to go kiss and find out if this is a silly crush or something more trust me you will know at the first kiss."

Blake then got up blinked and bowed before saying in a friendly tone, "thank you Aunty! I have to go work up the courage to kiss the girl!"

The Black Cat walked out of the house holding her head as she sighed, "off to go kiss Weiss to see if I'm just crushing or in love with her? Things where so much more simpler on remnant wake up kill the grimm go to sleep repeat." She sound sad about it.

Blake was walking down the street and she face palmed, "I don't even know where she is!" she said in shock then she heard what sound like Weiss but laughing and she turned to see Weiss Laughing at a Mr. Smoothie holding A smoothie sitting at a tablet.

Blake blinked in shock and moved closer to see she was with a Ben, But she had seen Ben split into another using an alien he called Slap back earlier so witch part of him this was she had no idea.

Weiss laughed slowly fade as she took a sip of the Smoothie before asking, "so at Ten she said she only liked you for the alien she thought she could train like a dog not you yet you still gave her a chance years later?" she seemed shocked at the stupidity of it.

Ben nodded ad he point to the omnitrix, "yeah we had both grown so I figured why not give her a chance again…. I regretted it soon after and the worst part is When I was Ten I meet Jessica, well not formally but I meet where when I turned into Cannonbolt and saved her when Hex attacked that fair to get to the dunk tank filled with water from the fountain of youth. If I had slowed down I could have meet Jessica that day, and saved myself so many headaches."

Weiss blinked as she held her chin and said, "Funny how the guy with more speed then Ruby is talking about not rushing. But you learned the hard way I think I can relate, I would never admit to this but Blake once told me about as a little girl she protested a Schnee dust company office. Well I think I was at it as I remember being in the building, she was protesting that day and looking out a window into a little cat Faunus. IF my dad had let me go out and play like I want to I could have meet her that day myself. I could have at least had a friend growing up." She said sadly.

Blake who was still spying blinked in shock as she whispered, "they sound like siblings!"

Ben nodded and said, "I know right? I mean imagine how different my life would have been if me and Jessica had become childhood friends who start dating. That would have saved me three heart brakes. A lot of time and a lot of headaches." He sound kind of sad of it and he said, "And I'm not just guessing I've looked into other time lines with Clockwork and seen the timeline where the lucky me meet Jessica that summer, he's the happiest Ben in the multiverse and also one of the most skilled as that me ever took off the watch for four years to try and be normal to get a date with Julie."

Weiss blinked before taking a sip and saying "yeah I can relate to wanting to be normal but our case is different. In your case being normal means stopping helping others, for me it means changing my last name and carrying on like before with helping others."

Ben nodded sadly as he said, "True but don't go changing your name! It may have a lot of bad blood tied to it, but that bad blood and horrible past is what drives you to be a hero, what drives you to be better what drives you to change that name's meaning to something good instead of something bad!" Weiss blinked shocked and unable to argue against it.

Our hero got up and said, "Now Blake is spying behind you and I think you to have some talking to do!"

Weiss's spat out her smoothie in Shock as Blake walked out hands up shocked as the cat was wide eyed and asked, "How did you know?"

Ben then turned into Ditto as another ditto showed up and the two merged and he said, "I'm all over the place literarily today!" he then turned back to human and cracked his neck and he walked off saying, "now to go get funny me back!"

Blake sat down at the Mr. Smoothie table and cleared her throat and said, "My aunt had an answer for this… She said we should kiss to see if it's just a crush or something more. … Is that ok with you?" She sounded so nervous.

Weiss's eyes widen as she cleared her throat and put the smoothie down as she said, "yes yes it is… So how do we do this? We both move close and kiss? One of us leads eyes closed or eyes opened?.." her eyes then opened as Blake had grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her deeply Blake's eyes where closed but Weiss's where wide open.

Weiss's eyes where wider as she turned so red her hair looked pink for a moment and Blake was just as red and when Blake broke the kiss.

Blake was red and bluntly asked, "… want to do that again?"

Weiss nodded and she let out a happy, "Big time girlfriend!" The two then kissed again.

Elsewhere

Ruby was rolling around on the ground crying, "I LOST A FOOT RACES!" at that point a ben as Fastrack sighed sadly.

the Ben turned and said, "I would love to talk about how depressing life can be but I need to go remerge with one of the other me, the splitting headache is getting too horrible to handle!" HE then took off at high speed.

Elsewhere on remnant

Pyrrha was looking at the robotic arm she used to replace that Grimm arm as she smiled and walked, " Now how to handle proving I'm me and not Cinder!?" she said holding her chin as she walked along a path on the lonely empty road before her.

Neo then appeared with a smirk holding a scroll out as it displayed the message, "When are we getting Roman back!"

Pyrrha sighed as she looked to Neo and said, "when it's safe to go looking for the Grimm that eat him! So listen lady I'm under a load of pressure trying to figure out how to prove I'm Not cinder but Pyrrha to my friends! Trying to put a human soul in charge of the body of a grimm is not my top list priority at this point in time!" she sound slightly rude.

Neo blinked before nodded and putting the scroll away and making it look like she vanished and Pyrrha sighed as she said, " this is bullshit! Upon bullshit!"

Pyrrha sighed as she carried on as she caught sight of herself in a puddle, her eye was green, but the hair, "I need to get hold of some hair dye!" she said sadly.

that is when she saw a light and flash in orange and she ran to it to See a strange portal. Closing and her eyes widen as she looked to the ground and picked up a sword she knew it was Jaune's.

Pyrrha's eye widen as she cried and she said, "No no no!"

she looked up ahead at a Atlas miles away sign and she remembered that is where they where heading, "No no no!"

Elsewhere in another time line.

Jaune was on the run in a desert wasteland form a crabdozer, to avoid it he jumped into a cave and his eyes widen at lots of in human skeletons.

that is when He saw Eon standing there as Eon laughed and said, "why hello Mr. Arc I am Eon! Now before you say it I didn't kill this things this aliens meet there end by what use to live here that I flash turned to dust! Now I'm here to collect a dept you owe me!"

Jaune looked confused before Eon opened a portal showing him how he allowed Pyrrha's soul fragment to take over Cinder and the events after up to her gasping in shock and horror holding his sword she found crying.

Jaune blinked in confusion as he said, "Well I've seen souls merge already so how do I know you aren't just pulling my leg here!?" he said trying to sound brave and tough.

Eon then opened a window back to where he was as Pyrrha in Cinder's body gasped in shock and said "Jaune!" her voice clearly Pyrrha but she slammed into it making her stumble backwards holding her head in pain.

Eon laughed at it as he said, "Classic this is a window not a portal now Jaune I know you will think this could be faked but what can't be faked is knowledge! Ask her something only you and Pyrrha would know If she answers right that proves she is real."

Jaune crossed his arms and said, "fine ok if you are Pyrrha what's the one thing you know about me that no one else knows!"

Pyrrha sound nervous before saying, "You used a fake transcript to get into Beacon and I was the one who taught you how to sword fight to keep it up!"

Jaune's jaw dropped and they heard gasps turning to see Oscar and the rest of Team JNpr and Eon laughed and said, "Well your business is now with them I'm here to collect the dept Mr. Arc here owes me !" he then closed the window.

Jaune reached out as he said, "NO! OK BUDDY YOU SEND ME TO HER RIGHT NOW!" he said in tears.

Eon clapped slowly as he said, "Well done but we know you can't do anything even if you where armed!" He then summoned a sword just to rapidly age it to a pile of rust flakes making Jaune's eyes widen, "it won't do any good!"

the bad guy also walked around him and said, "And you are on another planet in another dimension your only way home back to your lady love currently in her killers body is my portals. Now while you would owe me for a return portal, will just call it part of what I've already done for you! What in need form you Mr. Arc is simple!"

the two then changed to somekind of Forest making Jaune look around in confusion as Eon summoned a Black and white copy of Feedback as he said, "At the end of the path we sand on is a ruin with lots of magical power but only a human can get it you pick it up feedback here absorbs all it's power then I reabsorb feedback getting all that power! You simple walk a straight line pick up a rock and hand it to the alien then you go home!"

Jaune nodded and walked off as he sighed and said, "I thought only the maidens Ozpin and Salem had magic!"

Eon laughed as he said, "only on remnant I'm not remnant born! I'm born in the nightmare side of the multiverse!"

Our white knight shrugged it off as he walked the Feedback copy following him as he said, "I'm going to wake up any minute now!"

to be continued


	12. I feel like a Joke!

Ruby was walking around the plumber base when she saw yang rubbing white bite's stomach making the wolf man kick his left leg like a dog.

Ruby blinked before walking on and saying, "Ok then!" she then walked on just stunned before she came to the teleporter and spotted Blukic and she asked kindly, "Can you send me down to Bellwood I'm getting the space madness!" She may have sound friendly but she had her weapon out pointing at Blukic and it was in gun mode.

Blukic nodded and calmly said, "Sure!"

Moments later Ruby showed up in Bellwood stacking her weapon behind her back hidden by a cloak as she walked along happily saying, "Finally air! That isn't pumped by machines! Real gravity! AND SUN LIGHT SHINING THROUGH CLOUDS NOT DIRECTLY ON YOU FORM A WINDOW!" she then ran around at full speed through the streets leaving rose peddles behind ever inch.

Till she stopped and blinked as she seemed lost and she looked to a sigh and said "Welcome to Sparksville Ben passed through here when he was Ten and trapped megawatts in a giant glass bowl which is now the world's largest light bulb!"

Ruby Blinked at the sighed and asked out loud, "why would they need to write all that!" She then walked in but was stopped by Earl.

Earl then said in his creepy monotone, "Hi I am Earl mayor of sparksville and the one in charge of the lots of worlds largest things that people stop by to come see! What's your business here?"

Ruby then blinked and calmly span around with her super speed and said, "I ran in a random direction with my super speed and I'm lost, so… to look at a map to get back to Bellwood."

Earl nodded and said, "you might be able to find what you are looking for in the library just turn left by the worlds largest tooth picks, make a right at the worlds largest spoon, then you'll know it because the worlds largest fork is on top of it. Also in stead of looking through maps I would just use the computers to get what you need with a search, but our library charges three dollars for printing so get that or you out of luck!"

Ruby then check her pockets and she said, "Dam! Also your voice is kind of creepy!"

the mayor then nodded and said, "So I've been told" He then let Ruby go by.

Ruby kicked a rock, "Think Ruby thing I mean it's just three dollars surely there is a wishing fountain I can go diving in at worst!"

that is when a voice said, "DO THAT AND IT'S A FIFTHY DOLLAR FINE!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she jumped looking around but found no one and she said, "Fuck! Wait!" She then ran over to a booth and rang the bell and she gasped when Earl popped up.

Earl then spoke with out feeling, "He who wears the crown is burdened by many hats!"

Ruby blinked and said, "Well that may help me! You see I was going to offer to cover who ever here's shift for three bucks, so I can find and print out a map at the library so.." before she could finish a booth attended hat was put on her head.

Earl then point to the sighs, "rules, adults ten bucks, kids over ten five bucks, kids under ten Free, No pointing objects and no heavy objects, Don't want the Bulb braking freeing the megawatt army stuck in side got it?"

Ruby nodded and got in to the Booth and for the next Hour people were swarming her at the booth if it wasn't for her super speed she won't be able to keep up and everyone saying the same thing, "We want to see what Ben ten did!"

when the shift was over Ruby was panting looking a little broken and Earl walked over and hand her Ten dollars and he said, "Keep the change watching someone with super powers struggle to do a normal job was so funny it's worth the extra seen dollars, thank you I haven't laughed that hard sense I was a little boy."

Ruby blinked shivering at the thought of that emotionless guy laughing, So she took off and saw the Library closed and she sadly read the sigh, "hours nine am to five pm!" She then looked up at the digital clock above that head five zero one.

Ruby hit her head against the door as she said, "got dam it just missed it! Now I'll be stuck here for another sixteen hours!" She sounded sad.

Earl then walked over with an emotionless laugh that made ruby jump as he opened the door, " this isn't anything special this is just me joking around!" he then removed the fake sigh to reveal the real sigh of nine to nine.

Ruby was growling in rage as she ran in and she growled and mumbled to herself , "I use to be the one to save the dam world now I'm just a joke to some creepy emotionless guy!"

Earl then laughed happily and said, "If you are interested, I have a son who needs a date!"

Ruby then let out a horrified "NO!"

Before long Ruby was out side the sparksville sigh looking at the paper map she printed out as she took off following it slightly slowly so she didn't make a wrong turn and be stuck like this again as she muttered about her day to herself.

Soon she made it back to the Bellwood sigh as the un was setting and she sighed, "this was the lamest day of my life! I feel l like a big fat joke!"

Meanwhile in Remnant.

Oscar Qrow, Pyrrha, Ren Nora and Neo, where in a room having tea

Nora coughed and broke the quit by asking, "I asked Ozpin this and he didn't comment Pyrrha what's it like having a second hand back side?"

Pyrrha spat out her tea red as she said, "NORA!"

Neo was laughing holding her gut, she even fell off the seat on to the fool where she was rolling around.

Oscar stopped and blinked and said, "so… do you think Jaune will be back?"

A portal then opened above and Jaune fell down and land on Neo making her groan in pain as Eon's voice said, "before you call me a jerk I didn't make you land in a grimm pit."

The portal ten closed, as Jaune got up cracking his neck, "What is that guys problem ?" he asked in pain.

Pyrrha blinked and said, " I think everyone he knows is dead and he's gone mad form it!"

Eon's voice then came over and said, "CORRECT!"

Qrow then fainted and Nora laughed.

Ren poured his Tea out as he sadly said, "Welcome back Pyrrha I'm going to go hide in the closet in fear of the insane wizard we just meet." He then got up and walked away and Oscar got up and said, "I'll join you Ren!"

Neo was on the floor twitching and she held up a sigh that read, "Ouch!"

Jaune looked to Pyrrha, "why do I feel like a joke!"

Meanwhile on earth.

Blake was waking up with a yawn in her room in the plumber base on top of the covers and she turned red when she noticed Weiss was on top of her cuddling and Blake closed her eyes cuddled back and purred.

to be continued.


	13. Yang gets use to earth

Ruby was walking in to Bellwood panting dirty covered in mud and a fee tree branches as she past by her sister and she let out a cold, "Don't ask! Just go hang out with the alien wolf guy you clearly want to date!"

Yang's eyes widen as she held out her hands and said, "wowow it's not like that!" she said in a panic.

Ruby then looked back and said, "Stop denying it! I saw the way you look at him, Ben and Rook it's the first time you check anyone out! Your type is clearly out of Remnant!" Ruby sounded mad as she walked along and said, "I NEED A DAM BATH A SHOOTING RANGE AND COOKIES!"

Yang blinked as she walked off and noticed Weiss and Blake on a bench kissing and blinked again, "… That would be a scandal back home… but we're not home!"

The Blonde put her hands on her hips as she looked to Helen and Manny kissing and said, "Ok now that's normal here…" she sound confused as she thought about her and White bite kissing and she held her chin as she turned red, ".. Am I only attract to out of my world guys!?"

She looked to a guy in a suit on the side of the street, "Ok now seen a lot of guys like him back home, ever thought of them as cute, yet I think he's kind of cute.. born on the same planet as me not into it!"

Yang cleared her through as she walked talking to herself as she said, "Ok I'm Xeno! Nothing wrong with that but am I crushing on White bite?"

She rubbed her chin as she said, "He's a fighter has to be as the only one with a brain on a moon of kill the thinkers, cunning that's the whole reason he was hunted, powerful, check with that howl, honorable saved me for no real reason so check there!"

She rubbed her chin confused when she spotted a Ben and yelled out, "HAY BENNY NEED A LITTLE HELP MR I HAVE DONE MORE LIVING BY TEN THEN MOST PEOPLE IN THERE WHOLE LIVES! I NEED YOUR UNIVERSAL KNOWDLGE AND WISEDOM!"

Ben then walked up hands in his pocket as he said, "Why yes what is it you need?"

Yang held out her hands and said, "Something my sister said, it didn't take me long to release yes I am Xeno as I'm only into Aliens. But I'm trying to figure out if I really am Crushing on White bite!"

Ben rolled his eyes and he said, "Kiss the guy and see what happens it's simple! I mean You won't know unless you check! Check it out! Normally I would say ask him out instead of just up and kiss him, but He won't know what you where talking about if you said you want to go out. Not really a word he would have learned on that moon." He said clearly bored before turning into Fastrack and running off.

Yang blinked and put her hands in her pocket as she said, "gee where is he running off in such a rush" That is when a energy ring appeared before her as a voice said, "by rule of the galactic champion act I Joseph challenge earth's mightiest warrior Ben Tennyson to a duel, were if I win I become the ruler of earth and will banish and kill all you filthy aliens!"

Our Blondes eyes widen as she turned to a tv in a shop window to see Ben standing before some kind of ape man hybrid in night armor and a cape. " I didn't know that's how taking over a planet works!"

On the Tv the Ape charged and Ben became Nanomech flowing over him and shocking it making it scream before Ben turned to Humungousaur landing right on the ape crushing it under foot!

Ben then became Stinkfly and flow up high away as the Ape man got up banging his chest in rage as it declared, "THE FOREVER KNIGHTS SHALL WIN! YOU WILL STAND DOWN OR MY MEN WILL KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

That is when Jessica's voice came over the Omnitrix and she said, "Don't listen to him Ben I already kicked those forever knights butts!"

Sir Morton's voice then said in pain, "We will not be able to put the robot ninja back together Sir! Ouch! It hurts to breath!" he then screamed in pain as Jessica said, "DID I TELL YOU TO TALK!"

the ape man's eyes widen as Ben smirked and happily said, "that's my girl!" He then turned into Way big and stepped on Joseph making the ring end Ben had won. Way big then vanished off the tv.

Meanwhile

Ben came to Jessica's house to see Jessica sitting on the knocked out Twin knights, and below the twins where sir Morton who was beaten and blue his armor cracked.

Morton groaned as he looked to Ben as he said, " I see someone listen to the find someone who can stand beside you!"

Jessica then jumped up stepping on Morton's helmet making him groan before she walked over to and hugged Ben and kissed him.

Ben smiled as he put an arm around Jessica and he happily said, "I'll call the red spots to take you three away."

The next day in the Plumber base.

Ruby was screaming happily as she ran to her sisters room and opened the door saying, "Sis We're going to England to see if someone here is worthy of pulling a magical sword form it's stone!" Ruby's eyes then widen.

For on Yang's bed Yang was red holding the Shit to cover herself and behind her was white bite and Ruby point at them and yelled out, "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" she sound happy as she closed the door.

Later on Ben, Jessica Team Rwby and White bite where at Excalibur's holding place.

White bite gave the sword a pull and said, "No not me!" he then left and Yang stepped up and pulled on it with all her might till she held her back in pain and yelled out," I THINK I JUST THROW MY BACK OUT!"

She then walked away funny till White bite pushed on her back making her go back to walking normal but a cracking sound was heard as Yang happily said, "that's better!" she rubbed her back as she teared up and said, "I wasn't strong enough!"

Ruby then raced up and tried her best to pull the sword out crying, "GIVE ME THE MAGIC SWORD! GIVE IT TO ME! PLEASE I WANT TO SEE IT IN ACTION!" She then pulled so hard when her hand slipped she went all the way to the stone wall crying, "I want the sword!" She reached for it crying.

Blake rolled her eyes and went to pull on the blade as she asked, "Why are we here trying this?" She asked flatly as the blade wont' move for her.

Ben then sighed, "It's to big of a thing to leave hanging so every so often I'm order to round up a new group teleport here and see if someone can move it! So it can be in the hands of the good!" He was clearly bored.

Weiss then moved to the Sword as Blake kissed her and said, "Your turn Weiss."

the Schnee Blushed as she tried to free the sword but nothing happened as she sighed and said, "Well Jessica you're the only one left so give it a try so we can go already!"

Jessica smiled and when she grabbed the Blade It made her eyes widen as it came out for her and she was now holding the legendary sword in the stone, freely swinging it to everyone's shock.

Ruby's eyes widen as she cried happily, "Yay going to see it in action." She then jumped up!

Yang's jaw dropped as she tapped white bite's arm and asked, "I don't know much about this thing but did Jessica just become the queen of England?" White bite shrugged.

Ben happily walked over to Jessica and kissed her hand as he happily said, "Queen or not she will always be my princess! Jessica turned red at that.

Blake raised and eye brow as she spoke clearly impressed, "Smoothest Thing ever!"

Weiss grabbed her girlfriend's arm and happily said, "I know Most be all the smoothies he drinks!"

Jessica was red and in a moment she looked back to see a red cat girl swinging behind her and she blinked in confusion before the Blade Glow and she noticed some writing on it and she said, "who ever holds this sword form the stone shall for ever be healed."

Ruby was crying as she said happily said, "It gives it's owner a healing factor that explains the invisible in battle part of the legend, it magically heals the owner of injuries allowing them to never die in battle! And I guess give back lost or never had limps like a tail when drawn! It's so cool! Let's see what it can slash in half! Let's start with a dumb truck!"

Ben became Clockwork and opened a portal to a construction yard as he said, "Cutting a dump truck in half Why not?"

Jessica giggles happily as she smiled and shouldered the blade as she happily giggled out "Her Majesty queen Jackson Agrees with her Knight and boyfriend Sir Benjamin Kirby Tennyson of Bellwood!"

Blake rolled her eyes as she let out a flat, "there will be no stopping her now!" Weiss who was hanging on Blake's arm nodded in agreement.

Yang and White bite bowed to Jessica and happily said, "her Royal majesty."

Ruby blinked before sighing and said, "I can't think of anything cool to say to end this chapter of our lives!"

to be continued.


	14. the Fresh meat of Belldead!

Ruby was walking around Bellwood yelling out, "I'm so bored! Ben is making out with Jessica! Blake and Weiss locked themselves in a room…" Ruby shivered for a moment before hitting her head, "Bad Ruby don't think about your best friend like that!"

She then snapped her self to get her focus back and she said, "And Yang is with white bite! Rook is with his girlfriend, Gwen and Kevin are on a date! And what does Ruby have to do! Nothing! A big fat nothing and no one!" she said crying, sadly as she added, "AM I GOING TO DIE ALONE!?"

That is when Ruby heard laugher and she turned to see Eon and she screamed, "EON WOREST BEN ALERT! HELP HELP!" She yelled as she tried to run rose petals falling all over her as she went nowhere, as she was glowing purple and she looked to Eon and she cried, "GO AWAY WOREST BEN!"

Eon laughed as he pulled Ruby alone and said, "Oh Ruby dear little rose you don't know just how much your words hurt! After all there are many timelines we're we married or I'm your brother in law!" he said faking being hurt

Ruby was struggling to try and free herself form what appeared to be a magical grip as she stated, "THIS ISN'T ONE OF THOSE TIMELINES!...MULTIVERSE IS A BITCH!"

When our red hunter finally moved forward she hit a tree face first and realized she wasn't in Bellwood anymore.

Ruby looked around she was alone in a creepy forest of dead trees no Eon no Ben no city and she held her scythe out and fearfully asked "when, where and witch am I?"

that is when she heard something and turned to see what looked like Kevin made of metal but his left hand was skeletal the left side of his face had fallen off revealing a skull, and he had no left arm, and his right leg was a metal pipe made form his powers as he reached for her and he said, "Brains!"

Ruby jumped turned and ran screaming, "ZOMBIES! FUCK YOU EON!" She then screamed as she came to the horde and ran screaming slashing there heads in half as she cried and said, "NO LIKE! THE ZOMBIES! THEY EVERYWHERE!"

That is when the horde was down but she heard a voice and her eyes widen to see What looked like an undead yang who's only arm was her robotic one a piece of her hip in the shape of a bite was missing her left eye was missing along with the right side of her hair and her lips.

Ruby held out her weapon and charged to slash and said, "THIS IS GOING TO FUCK ME UP IN THE HEAD!"

That is when the Yang Zombie's aura ignited and she used her metal arm to hold it back to Ruby's Shock she then said, "Not if I eat your head again sis!"

Ruby jumped back and screamed, "TALKER! IT'S A TALKER! TALKING ZOMBIE WAIT AGAIN! YOU EAT ME!" she sound horrified.

Zombie yang laughed and made a fist and said, "yeah me and Ben shared you and our lipless zombie mouths meet in the middle so romantic!" She said happily.

Ruby turned green and was shaking as she said, "I'm going to barf!" She then heard something and turned to see Humungousaur with purplish dead skin a missing left eye ball, a bone jaw visible rips on his right side, and a bone tail, and She screamed, "ZOMBIE BEN! NO NO!"

Our red wearing hero then ran off at super speed screaming and crying, "NO NO NO! I AM DOOMED THERE IS A ZOMBIE BEN! WHO STILL KNOWS HOW TO USE THE OMNITRIX AND HE'S DATING MY ZOMBIE SISTER! SO MANY NIGHTMARES!"

That is when Ruby fell in a whole and looked up to see metal sealing the whole and she readied her scythe shaking as she said, "STAY BACK UNDEAD THING!" She sound panicked.

That is when a living Rook dressed like Fist rook came up saying, "Relax dudette It's just normal living me!"

Ruby sighed in relief and then blinked, "Wait.. what with the voice and speak thing?"

Rook then used to prototool as a flex machine to work out his arm as he said, "Well sense you asked Dudette simple my body can't be infected and made into a zombie all the virus do, is make it so my personality center is always flooded making me act and think way different as you can tell, no disrespect." He sounded happy.

Ruby blinked and rubbed her chin and said, "So if we can get zombie Ben to turn into your kind he would be cured?"

Rook shrugged as he said, "I think as he is decayed to much he would die and stay dead after all no cure for being dead dudette no disrespect again! I'm just glad to have someone to talk to other then robucket! It's just been me down here! Hiding because while I can't turn I can steal be made into Lunch! I won't be your sister and ben's dinner date no disrespect to who they use to be!"

Ruby blinked as she said, "you don't understand I'm not form this timeline!" She said in shock before Rook pulled out a skull.

The Alien looked at the skull and said, "I know dudette Your, you here's skull has been my imaginary friend for the past year! … no no she won't replace you dead Ruby!"

The living Ruby stiffened and her eyes widen in horror as she cried saying, "I'm looking at my own dead body!.. I need to go change cloths and burn this now!" She sound ashamed.

Rook then smiled and said, "Got some spare plumber uniforms up the way come with me you can change and we can throw those up on the fire and roost some cave bats! " he sounded happy.

Ruby nodded and followed Rook as she said, "I hate this timeline!"

Rook laughed as he said, "Me too dudette! I have nightmares about Ben and yang eating you girls, his parents, his grandpa, and my left leg! This one is robotic as I cut it off to hop away!"

Our heroine looked to him as she shivered and said, "To much information Rook!"

Later on when Ruby was in a plumber uniform around a fire roosting a bat on a stick She looked to Rook as she said, "so why are you here?"

Rook sighed and said, "Well if you want to know dudette. There is a giant dome around earth stopping the zombies form leaving and spreading the dome even keeps all aliens with teleporting powers locked in the omnitrix so even Ben be stuck! Just you and Me, and an army of zombeis who want to eat the skin off our bones and then eat the bone!"

Ruby was crying as she said, "I don't want to die like this!

The Local Rook point to his back side and he said, "And I didn't want Ben to turn into a zombie Wildmutt and bite me on the butt! But that happened! … Want to see the scar?"

The silver eyed warrior jumped up and yelled, "FUCK NO!" she then heard laughter and turned to see Weiss's head in a jar her lips missing, her left eye gone, her right eye kind of hanging out laughing at Ruby.

Ruby was about to shoot but Rook stopped her and said, "Relax Dudette She doesn't have aura anymore as she has no body! She can't do nothing I just keep her in a jar to have a head to talk to that will talk back no offense Ruby's skull!" he said looking right at his timeline Ruby's head.

Ruby was shaking as she said, "YOU CRAZY SHE DEAD!"

Weiss's head then said, "And the only thing to judge the rate of decay with, and how to speed it up! Go ahead Ruby Shoot me then Robucket won't be able to experiment to find out how to make us rot away! So they can bath the planet in that ending this! Go ahead doom to universe! After all it's a race to see what happens first Robucket makes something that makes me rot away, or Ben brakes the dome and we fly off to eat the universe! Go ahead doom a universe I dare you!"

Ruby put it away as Robucket came up and she sighed and said, "You are a jerk even when you are just a head Weiss!" she sounded sad.

Rook took a bite of his roosted bat and said, "Well yeah a sharp tongue is all she got left dudette no disrespect!

That is when Robucket opened the jar and poured in a slime that made Weiss yell as she melted and Rook jumped, "Quick metal dude email that shit to the plumbers so they came cover the planet in that and melt it all away!"

Ruby cheered, "YEAH NO MORE ZOMBIES YOU CAN GO HOME!"

Rook then put a finger to her lips and sighed as he pulled out the Prototool in blaster mode and point to his own head making Ruby's eyes widen as he said, "No can do Dudette IT may not make me undead but the virus still in me! And other rise can pick it up! If I go virus still lives and spread but if I die and get melted to no more virus the door's opening so run for it!" he then pulled the trigger and Ruby's jaw dropped as her eyed widen in horror.

Ruby then Ran off leaving a trail as she struggled to run through the dead woods to the dead city in Ruins where she spotted Blake now a zombie missing her lower body and arms roaring and Ruby backed away and sadly said, "The end is coming Blake! They find out how to make you all melt away."

Blake's zombie smiled happily as she said, "Good I'll see Weiss Again!" she sounded happily, as Ruby ran the other away.

Ruby spotted ships in the sky connecting to something as they released a Green mist into the air and she heard zombies screaming as they melted!

she ran through it all in time to spot Benzarro melting his Omnitrix the only thing left hitting the ground witch she picked up holding it sadly as she said, " Rest in piece Ben Tennyson!" She then saw a portal as Normal Ben as clockwork walked up and he saw the watch and he said, "this Zombie timeline done?"

Ruby nodded as she said, "yeah!... everyone is dead!" she said sadly.

Ben sighed for Ruby to come with him as She looked at Benzarro's omnitrix

To be continued.


	15. one too many Bens part one!

Two months later, Ben Jessica, white bite Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss where chasing something down the street of Bellwood when they stopped as they same to a porta land spotted Eon.

Ruby was crying as she held her scythe and said, "OH FUCK!" the portal then went to them and All six of them where now falling through the air.

Ruby's eyes widen as she spotted Benzarro's omnitrix falling out of her pocket and she tried to reach for it only to see a Nevermore fly in and grab it in it's mouth, as she said, "FUCK IT A GRIMM GOT THE UNDEAD BEN'S WATCH I WAS KEEPING AS A GOOD LUCKCHARM! WAIT A GRIMM GIRLS WE'RE HOME! FUCK YEAH!"

Blake was reading a book as she fell and said, "you realize no one gives a shit right?" she said shockingly relaxed.

Weiss moved over to her and said, "Honey I know you don't like home, but a grimm has an omnitrix who knows what our Grimm Queen could do with that shit!" She sounded worried.

Yang was holding on to White bite as she let out a bored, "I want to know why Ben isn't going Alien and stopping this stupid anime style free fall!"

that is when they slowed down till they all stopped in midair and they saw Ben as Grave attack Jessica who had Excalibur sheaved on her back sitting on his head.

Blake continued reading and she looked up at the shattered moon, "Ok we're back on remnant? Now were on remnant are we?" She looked down only seeing a forest

Ruby was doing a stupid looking swimming in air action to move closer to the group as she said, "Ben could go Thriller whale and we could pick a direction till we see a land mark?" She said happily.

Yang point to White bite and said, "yeah let's flaunt Aliens in front of a people so backwards not only have they not even made it to there moon, but don't even have an idea what an alien means! I mean Got dam we are a planetary backwoods!" She said as if ranting about it.

Weiss nodded and held her chin, " yeah we have better air travel so we should at least be able to make it to our moon come on, we could just park one of the more massive airships and make a lunar colony if they would think of something other then fighting!" She said growling about how her world is the text book case for super powers being more trouble then they are worth!

Blake looked up and said, "you would think someone would have tried to get away form the got dam grimm, but no this planet is asshole and dumbass… Why did we want to save it? Can't we just go back to Bellwood and enjoy a place were there aren't things trying to kill you ever two feet, and people can at least pretend to get along at worst?" she said addressing the elephant in the room.

Ben was lowering them to the ground as he sighed and said, " It's the job of a hero! To do so!"

Jessica then rolled her eyes as she said, " So this is were my mom came from.. it's shit!" she said bluntly with out feeling.

Soon they where on the ground and Jessica hopped off and kissed grave attack's head as Ben became human again and he said, "Now come on! Lt's pick a direction and walk!"

Yang sighed as she let out a "fuck it I know this place!" She said pointing to a bandit warning sigh, "My mother's tribe is near here! Wait, she can open portals! Now I know Ben can do that but he needs to know where a place is! He don't know where everything on remnant is! So we need her to find a way to Atlas the last no location of where the others where heading! Besides I also think it would be fun to show her white bite here!"

White bite growled as he held Yang close and Yang smiled and petted his head and said, "Good alien boyfriend!" She sound so happy.

Ruby sighed and said, "Well on to beat up my half sister's mom till she opens us a portal! Come on we got bandits to beat! Should be easy as it's not like we are fighting null void prisoners or animo's mutants!"

Elsewhere the Evermore that held the dead omnitrix in it's mouth flow to the grimm lands landing on a wall and dropping the watch as it roared.

Salem head out to see it and her eyes widen she knew enough to know what it was and she picked it up and smiled, "very good!"

She then walked over to a spawning bit to see Grimm coming out of it, " now to put this to good use!" She then happily plucked one of her hairs and put it in the watch as she throw it into the pit.

In a moment the put glow purple before the glow became red, as A Something came out slowly taking a shape like Ben's but with the same white skin filled with vains as salem Albedo's snow white hair and Salen's eyes.

The Grimm Ben stood up in black jeans black shoes, Black shirt and a black version of the alien force jacket, he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a merged into his skin red dialed omnitrix dial, and he turned it seeing the faces of his aliens in a red hologram screen.

Salem smirked and happily walked over to her new creation and said, "Welcome to the world my new minion Grimm ben.." She gasped as she saw her hand was human again, she looked to see her Grimm Ben as blockwork his version being dark grey metal, red replaced green and it had a grimm skull face on it's face.

A moment later he turned into Diamond head the Alien force version but the face and arm crystals where white the dial and eyes red and the mane body crystals Black as he morphed his right arm into a spike he point it at her and moved towards her as he said, "I've reversed your to a point in your timeline before you gained immortality you are mortal you are killable like all things!"

Salem let out a scream as the Spike hit her in the stomach and was pulled out making the former Queen of the grimm fall over holding the massive wound on her gut she was bleeding form it was to big to heal on it's own and she was in two much pain to focus enough to use magic.

the Grimm Ben then returned to his human form and smirked as he turned and said, "I work for no one, now to go handle your fraction.

At that moment in a bandit camp Raven was down and beaten like the rest of her tribe.

Yang crossed her arms and looked at her mother and said, "Portal to atlas please or do White bite and Ben need to go wild again?"

Raven growled as she opened the portal and growled, "You dare work with something worst then the grimm!?" She sound hateful.

White bite growled as he said, "Me and Ben are form different planets not monsters lady Get that through your skull!"

As soon as the group stepped through they saw Atlas Ruins and they looked around in confusion.

till something that looked like a lancer forced into Stinkfly's shape with a red dial landed and he turned into Grimm Ben.

Ruby screamed and said, "It's worst then I thought she grow her own Ben!" she was shaking and scared horror filled her every word.

Yang's eyes widen as she looked at Grimm Ben and she let out a flat, "I think I need to change my pants!"

Blake and Weiss where hugging in fear shaking and crying, "IT'S GOING TO KILL US!"

Jessica drew her blade and looked at him and said, "Evil shouldn't be that handsome!"

Ben and his Grimm counterpart smirked at the comment but Ben walked over to his Grimm counterpart and said, "you know you don't have to work for her!"

the Grimm Ben ten laughed and said, "that's why I stripped her of her immortality and killed her! It only two a minute! Then I came here and meet you! Now there is to many Ben's on this planet!" he said angrily as he turned into what looked like a Beringel reshaped to look like Humungousaur at full-size, with a red dial on it's chest, and Roared.

Ben turned into a full-sized Humungousaur and the two Bens clashed with a roar.

Ruby was crying as she watched and said, "I think I peed!"

To be continued 


	16. one too many Bens part two!

In the Ruins of Atlas a leviathan forced into the shape of way big was roaring as what look like slap back held on to his back and he hit his own back making a copy.

the Slap backs kept hitting eachother multiplying becoming smaller yet heavier and stronger as they rapidly did this!

Soon the Grimm Way big was slumping over and falling to his knees before falling down making a bit creator with a loud crushing sound form the weight of the Slap backs on it's back.

Weiss's voice then yelled out, "That poor flat bastard!" she sounded like she was in pain form watching.

what looked like Geist shaped to look like ghostfreak then flow through the Slapbacks and growled before becoming What looked like heatblast but with red flames black stone and a yellowish looking bones under the fire and throw a massive fireball at the Slapbacks.

Only for a moment later ERG to come eat the blast and burp as he point to him and he said, " excuse me!, but That was good dark magic infused Flames!" he happily said.

Jessica's voice then happily said, "Well he remembers his manners!"

The Grimm Ben growled as he morphed to What looked like Big chill but with white replacing blue and the head was a skull and it breath ice only for Ben to Morph to heatblast and fire off flames and the two attacks meet in the middle becoming a cloud of steam.

Yang's voice yawned as she said, "this stopped being epic three hours ago!" She sounded bored.

When the Cloud was clear a skeletal version of Humungousaur covered in black mist was locked in a struggle with the normal one.

Ben then became Shockrock and fired off a bolt of lighting form his mouth that hit the Grimm copy sending him flying back into a tall barely standing building with fell on him and he point at the thing and he said, "I'm not losing to a bootleg! Bring it on!" he said as he banged his chest.

Ruby's voice then said, "Why so macho?" she sounded sad about this turn of events.

Grimm Ben then showed up taking on the form of a small ball of purple covered in Black mist where Shockrock point at it and he said, "Nanomech? Epic tinny show down it is!" he then became a green ball of light and start fighting with the other one.

Blake then walked up and yelled, "GOT DAM IT! THIS STOPPED BEING INTERTAING NINE HUNDRED TRANSFROMATIONS AGO!" She was clearly dicked as she said, "If only I had a can of bug.." her hand then blow purple and she saw a can of bug spray.

Blake seemed confused before she screamed and face palmed, "GOT DAM IT I MEET THE GOD OF DARKNESS IN THE NULL VOID I'VE HAD MAGIC FOR THREE MONTHS AND DIDN'T REALIZE IT! GOT DAM IT I'M AN IDIOT!" She then sprayed the can making both Bens return to normal coughing.

At that point Jessica stabbed Grimm ben through the back with her sword before putting it up and watching the knock off die and turn into a dead omnitrix as she sighed and said, "Well that's over!" she sound happy about it.

Ben just blinked in shock before clearing his throat and nervously saying, "have I told you how much I love you lately?"

White bite then walked off and spoke up, "Ok nothing is here now were to do go?"

Weiss was petting her girlfriend who was banging her head into a wall's back, "Well the only place left I can think of with a relic is Vacuos where logically Salem's fraction is still fighting not knowing Ben bootleg took her down."

Ruby then let out a scared yell of ," HOLLY RELICS OF DOOM! That means the four relics could be in one place and summon the gods back! Look at this shit! Look at it!" She was blindly waving her arms around as she yelled out, "They won't see this as peace and happy! They'll blow us the fuck up!" she was crying as she said that.

Ben was checking his aliens as he said, "Look I've told with Omnipotent powered beings before there is a whole race of them In my universe but there multiple souls most come to an agreement before acting.. Look point is I've dealt with and beat enemies like this before! And Blake is local she knows where this place is and she clearly got the gift of magic form the god of darkness. So she can open a portal!" he said calmly.

Blake looked at him holding out her hand with glow as she said, "Incase you haven't notice Ben I'm not my aunt! I'm not a maiden! I'm not a Tennyson so I don't have a natural feel for this shit that comes form coming form a race made completely of magical energies!... never thought I would say that!" She switched form angry to shocked mid-sentence.

In a moment Ben became an alien force version of the stone creatures with Green lines as he said, "spellstone!" he then held out his hand making a green ball of energy appear as he said, "that is why, I teach you!" he said friendly.

Blake blinked and walked over to him and she said, "Ok let's learn how to magic!"

Weiss was red as she said, "well you already casted a spell on me!" she said happily making Blake turn red.

Yang then made a T with her hands and said, "Time out! No flirting till danger is over! I mean look at Ben and Jessica they are so focused on not dying you can't tell they are engaged!, and look atm e and white bite is he holding on to me and nuzzling me like he always does when we have free time no because he knows not die first snuggle later! So Blake Weiss keep the flirting on hold till we are out of the danger of gods making us explode!" she said clearly not believing she had to be the one to say it!

Weiss then looked embarrassed as she watched Blake learning form Spellstone how to cast spells. "Sorry!"

Elsewhere

Eon was watching as he spotted a Griffion and pulled it close and he laughed, "Just what I need it!" he then made it glow then explode.

Then revealed form it was what looked like Roman Torchwick pale white skin grimm eyes, bloody red hair his white coat now purple his hands where Griffon Talons and he had a Griffon Tail and wings.

The Criminal gasped and panted as Eon happily said, "You are back and here take an army of Griffons, You can find red at the ruins of Atlas raise some hell and have fun!" he then vanished.

Roman shrugged before seeing the Griffon waiting for orders as he looked to his wings and took off smirking as he called out, "To Atlas!" he said clearly happy.

Elsewhere.

Ruby was sitting arms crossed looking at the dead omnitrix as she said, "anyone else have a bad feeling that something is coming to kill us? Wait what am I saying that is how this works!" she then notice she was alone, and turned her focus on the dead omnitrix , "and what to do with you?"

She then noticed it beeped and it said, "system reboot clearing two viruses!" She then dropped it and stood up!

The young huntress through her arms up and she yelled, "I didn't do that! It did that!" She then pulled out her scythe when she heard wings and turned to See Griffon and she turned pale and her eyes widen when Roman landed.

Roman happily showed off his claws as he let out a chuckle and a cold grimm voice happily said," here you are little red all alone? Waiting for me with open arms how sweet of you dear little red!" he was clearly trying to be creepy.

Ruby held her scythe and fired a laser Blast at the Grimm behind him as her eyes glow scaring a few of them off but Roman remained standing as she said, "You stand back! I'm not scared of Ghost or zombies or what ever the yell you might be now! I've seen to much crazy Shit! And Ran form Zombies!.. May did things get weird sense you got eaten alive maidens gods, dooms day clock aliens magic, shit be whack!" she said turning form ad threat to just a rant half way through.

Roman rolled his eyes as he held his claws out and he said, "Oh little Red I'm a half Grimm monster standing here because a wizard did it! I know shit be whack! And the world is ending! But as much as I hate you, I hate this world so much more! Form my father who put those empathy in the farm's basement!.. "

He was then cut off by Ruby yelling up, "Brunswick farm! With were there! We read! We saw the corpse! We slaughtered the Grimm, Well I did my silver eyes magic made them explode.. well most of them Weiss set the rest on fire!" She sound excited for a moment before she said, "No wonder you became such a horrible person an idiot killed everyone you knew and loved by trying to put a grimm in a cage! They are monsters not a big cat!" she said in anger.

Roman chuckled as he point at her and seemed confused, "Someone calling my dad an idiot.. dam it now I hate you less red!" he sound kind of angry about it!

Ruby put her weapon up and got close, "And did you see that bar? He had but so little food! I mean I know drinking problems form my uncle but that was on another level! I mean even Uncle Qrow knows to buy food first!" she said again mocking Roman's dad.

Roman laughed as he said, " Why yes I know right he was drinking while the rest of us were starving! Such a selfish man! You know he start that place just to avoid Taxes!" he said being blunt and made at his father to care about Ruby.

The silver eyed warrior then said, "And he wrote about all of it! I mean why didn't anyone read his diary and learn about the Grimm I mean it was out in the open for all! I mean fuck!" She said remembering that horrible place.

Roman then blinked and he said, "Oh I did but at that point no one else cared enough to get out of bed so I ran before I end up like them! Don't know why only I wasn't affected!? Why was I resistant enough to flee for my life and survive let along how a child survived in the wilderness and wastelands till making it to a kingdom!" he seemed to complain.

Ruby held her chin, "May it they can only train positive emotions, I mean you seem like a negative guy if there wasn't any happy to suck form you make sense you would be fine!" she sounded friendly like she forgot this was her old enemy.

The former Thief rubbed his chin seeming to forget his hate for Ruby at least for the moment, "possible as I did always complain about the place!... Wait what the hell am I doing your my enemy!" he yelled, readying his claws as Ruby jumped back and pulled out the Scythe.

The silver eyed warrior point her weapon at him and said, "Well I don't have to be! I mean you where just doing what you where being paid for, Same as me. We only ever cross paths as you where paid to do crime and as a huntress in training I was paid to stop it. I mean can we really be enemies when all our fights happened because we were paid to fight?" she said trying to use logic.

Roman rubbed his chin as the Griffon appeared behind him and he looked and he said, "Good point Red it all was just business! I have no personal reason to hate you or want you dead!" he said sounding confused, before he said, "But I still feel someone needs to die for what happened to me!"

Ruby rubbed her chin as she said, "Ok now Grimm Queen dead! Cinder I think I heard rumor of Pyrrha's ghost body jacking her when I hate Jaune's signal on my scroll for a while so they gone. Vale and Atlas are gone! So Sorry man everyone who had a personal hand in your being eaten seems to be gone!" she said sadly.

Roman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "Ok Little Red You know what to say to piss me off! But you right! But what do I do with this anger!"

Ruby gave him a are you kidding me look before she point to the Griffon and said, "They eat you! Why not slaughter them!"

Roman rubbed his chin and looked to a Griffon and walked over to it and slashed it's neck with his talons as they all yelled and charged and Roman smiled as he slashed the mall apart happily laughing.

Ruby blinked as she picked up Benzarro's omnitrix as she nervously said, "At least he's a happy freak, now back to what you doing?" the thing then said, "virus removed in system reboot downloading back up files remotely!"

To be continued.


	17. Reunited

In Vacuo at its border.

Pyrrha Jaune Nora and Ren where leaving Oscar who was calling out, "Guys this isn't going to help!?"

Pyrrha turned and crossed Cinder's arms, "Oscar Team rwby is out there somewhere we need to find them!" she said using the magic to create a spear.

Jaune nodded and held his own sword handle as he said, "big time little dude! Even Oz is lost we have the relic of destruction!" he said pointing to the sword Ren had on his back.

Ren nodded and said, "As long as we have one All four can't come together one and done is the best option here!" he stated calmly.

Nora then spoke up and said, "And as Soon a s Neo gets out of the bath room we're off to go looking for our missing friends you are either with us or against us!"

Neo then came out as did Qrow as he said, "This is crazy this won't help! You think I don't want to go looking for them! Well news flash I do!"

Jaune then spoke up and said angrily and said, "and you think they'll just fall out of the sky!"

A moment later they heard a scream and turned to see Ruby falling out of the air and land on her back as she let out a yell of, "OUCH!" She then jumped up rubbing her back as she yelled out, "BLAKE YOU GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

They then notice Blake on one of the walls as she said, "No thanks!" Weiss was also on the wall and yelled out, "SORRY WE JUST DROPPED OUT OF THE SKY GIVE US AMOMENT TO FIND EVERYONE! THEN WE ANSWER QUESTIONS! WAIT WHY THE HELL IS CINDER WITH YOU!"

Pyrrha then yelled out," IT'S ME PYRRHA I BODY JACKED CINDER!" She yelled out.

That is when Roman land on the ground and smirked saying, "I did the same thing to a Grimm!" In a moment Neo hugged Roman happily.

Qrow's eyes witched at the Grimm human hybrid and he looked sick and green as he bent over and throw up and said, "That isn't right!" he sound horrified.

Ruby cracked her back and said, "then boy are you in for a big surprise!" She then put her hands to her mouth and yelled out, "BIG SIS WHITE BITE WERE YOU TWO BE!?

Yang then walked off pulling branches out of her hair and she said, "was in a tree!" she then spat out leaves and wiped her mouth making everyone notice her restored arm as she shrugged and said, "Wait? Oh the arm it's nothing Ben did it! Now COME ON WHITE BITE WERE YOU ARE! MR WOLF!"

Nora then screamed in horror, "WOLF MAN WHO ISN'T A GRIMM!" They all turned to see White bite who let out a mock scream of "Oh an annoying hyper active girl!"

Everyone jumped as Qrow's eyes widen, "IT SPEAKS!"

Ruby then hit her uncle on the head, "It's just an alien uncle!" Qrow's eyes widen as he hide behind Ruby and said, "Is it going to.."

Yang then point to her uncle and yelled "OH RACIEST.. And also He has me for that! Don't like it piss off!" Qrow then fainted.

Pyrrha blinked before saying, "I'm running around in someone else's body dating Jaune with it I can't judge!" she said calmly.

Jaune nodded and added, "Ok so we got aliens! Ok then! Who's this Ben guy!"

Blake then yelled out form top of the wall that was part of the gate " THE ALIEN SHAPE SHIFTER MY COUSIN IS DATING HE IS EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! AND HE DO ANYTHING ANYTHING!"

At that point they heard buzzing and spotted Stinkfly landing as Jessica hopped off his back and the bug turned back into Ben who adjusted his jacket with a smile.

Ren blinked and said, "So then you be Ben!?" he said in shock. Ben nodded.

Oscar blinked as he looked at Jessica and blushed and asked, "and you most be Blake's cousin!" he said shocked at how beautiful she was but then in a moment Ben turned itno Diamondhead and morphed his hands to blades.

Oscar put his hands up in defense and he said, "I was just looking man! Just looking!" he sound panicked.

White bite then sniffed the air and he said, "I smell bananas!"

That is when Sun showed up and he gasped at the wolf and the crystal guy and Blake yelled out, "THEY ARE JUST ALIENS GET OVER IT!"

The Money Guy then fainted were he stood.

Jessica then yelled out, "NOW COUSIN YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND GET DOWN HERE AND JOINUS!"

Sun jumped up when he heard that and Weiss yelled out, "TRYING IT'S LIKE A CAT IN A TREE UP HERE!"

Ben became Portaler and made a portal as he said, "I'll go talk to her!" he walked through and appeared on the wall and returned to normal to see Blake holding on to a tower.

Weiss crossed her arms and said, "You get down here now or I am sleeping on the couch for a month!" she said angrily.

Blake was shaking as she said, " You couldn't do that to yourself and you know it princess!" She said as a sharp reply.

Ben became human and rolled his eyes, "this is a magic girl? You have the blessing of the god of darkness! You have magic get use to it already!"

Blake was hanging on to the tower wall tightly as she said, "I'm not my aunt! And I'm not a Tennyson! I'm not a first time human! I'm a faunus an error the god of light made upon trying to make humans again by himself!" she stated sadly.

Ben then became a Vreedle that looked like Boid but with green overalls with the dial on a white belt as he said, "And this right here is a Vreedle a race made by mistake too! And unlike thems yous all ain't literally one family and have a full sized brain.. I mean the Vreedles try and fail and are happy to just try, but you've tried and succeed many times! So I's just don't get your complaints Blake! Stops letting one simple fact fuck up your state of mind! That's like me bitching about not being able to become a true energy being!" he then returned to human.

Blake let go and dropped taking a deep breath as she hugged Weiss and said, "you right! You are right as normal Mr. Shape shifter! Wait if you can be anything why can't you be a faunus?" She asked confused.

Ben point to the omnitrix, "the scan mode scanned you and though you where human so it locked it on grounds I all ready am human! So there isn't enough of a difference for this to give a shit!" he stated calmly.

Blake smiled at the odd statement happily and Weiss held her girlfriends arm, "Ok portal us to the ground we got catching up to do!"

Elsewhere in his home Time Line.

Eon was crying in front of a grave as he ripped off his helmet and fell to the ground reading the headstone " here lies Jessica Tennyson beloved wife of BenTen!" he cried as he screamed in rage.

Eon held out a hand his eyes seeing a purple image of Jessica as he reached for her only for the image to shatter as he cried, "I should be with you! I should have died! I should be dead! But this fucking body won't let me! I thought if I fixed my omnitrix it would repair the immortality fall but it didn't!" he seemed angry.

He picked up his helmet tears of red streaming form his eyes down his pale face an the bags under his eyes as he sadly said, "I can't bring you back! So I have to join you in the grave! Yet This fucking curse brought on by my failure won't let me! Honey! I have a way now! I promise you I will die! I will die soon! I will be with you again in the afterlife! I know you will call me a monster and hate me! But I look forward to it as at least I'll see you again and hear your voice once more!" he put his helmet back on and vanished.

To be continued. 


	18. Darkness vs Light!

In shade Academy's vault Team rwby, Jessica JNPR Qrow, White bite Neo, Roman and Oscar were fighting against eon.

Qrow hit a wall and Eon rewind time making that happen to him five times before he stopped to laugh and Qrow rubbed his head and asked, "Ok who is this again?"

Ben was clockwork bring up other timelines and said, "If anything is possible there is a time line where it happens and sadly me going mad form failing and losing the omnitrix is possible and that's where Eon comes form!"

Eon throw away his helmet showing Ben's face as he summoned out a black and white copy of Echo echo before running off.

The copy Alien quickly cloned and went In for a super sonic scream, only for Blake to hold out her hand making a mana wall around them protecting them as she smiled and said, "I DID IT!"

Weiss pointed to the multiplying Echo Echo's and the cracking wall, "yeah but for how much longer!" she asked worried that is when they all heard a couch and turned to see Ben as Diamondhead.

In a moment crystal spikes Popped out of the ground impaling all the Echo Echos as Ben said, "And you all forget this things are just me!" he said full of himself.

Roman blinked before letting out a flat, "Talk about self-hate!"

That is when Oscar let out a flat, "Ok what does and I can't believe I am saying this the evil wizard version of the alien shape shifter want!? Why would he do all that he has done!? What are his motivations!?" he said not believing what he was asking.

Ruby then spoke up and happily said, "He wants to die but he is immortal!... And with Salem dead he probably has her relics and were is the lamp and…FUCK HE'S BRING THEM TOGETHER AND HE CAN TELEPORT AND TIME TRAVEL SO HE MOST LIKELY ALREADY DID IT!" she said worried,

At that point a beam of light fired form the vault up out the roof and Oscar then let out a flat, "well we are fucked!"

Jessica looked to Ben and said, "you got a guy for that?" She asked worried,

Ben said, "I can see this going ten different was I only got guys for three of those ways, come on let's great the gods! Not the first time I faced omnipotent Beings probably won't be the last!" he said as if final judgment was no big deal!

Everyone followed him as White bite said, "This guy has had a strange life!"

Jessica slashed the door to the Vault so they could leave easier as they came up to see the God of light and the God of darkness.

Light looked around and said, "And it appears they haven't learned to leave in peace!"

Ben then yelled up, "YEAH BECAUSE YOU WENT BEHIND YOUR BROTHER BACK AND NOT ONLY BROUGHT OZMA BACK BEHIND YOUR BROTHERS BACK AND GAVE HIM UNLIMITED LIVES!" He said pointing to Oscar.

Oscar then used Ozma's voice and waved and said, "why yes he did that but Mr. Tennyson what is yelling at a god going to do!?" he sound nervous and scared.

At that point the God of light waved his hand knocking Ben back and making the omnitrix shatter and before he could speak Ben got up and said, "Before you go on about balance! News flash you're a hypocrite! I may not be native to this world but I know unbalanced when I see it! Look what you gave this world Ozma the returning, silver eyed worried the relics, what has your brother been allowed to give this world? Monsters? Well dust I guess because he made it rain down upon the world by shattering the moon. But there is still the fact it's ok for you to mess with the balance of life and death as you made an immortal and brought the guy you yelled at your brother for bring back, back!"

Light rubbed the back of his head and he said, "I well give you the point on living behind an immortal who make the first batch of humans fail so I guess one more chance with a pure restart is need!" he said as he raised his hand.

The god of darkness stopped his brother and said, "Hold on there brother he makes a point about you being the only one to give!" he sounded angry. "We were supposed to be equal in humanity! But you gave them everything! You got all their love because of it! Not only is the Brave Alien right, but you are wrong Look at the Faunus! They were able to get along with eachother better then the humans did. Yet you want to take away the improvements and go back to basics?"

the god of light backed up shocked as his younger brother's words as he let out a stunned, "Well I will say sorry for that, Tell you what we'll make the next trial batch all Faunus, and I'll let you make your own set of relics!"

Ruby then looked to ben and smiled as she said, "I get it!" she said happily before she yelled out, "WHAT ABOUT ME! A HUMAN GIFTED WITH YOUR EYES GOD OF LIGHT DID YOU FORGET ABOUT WE SILVER EYED WARRIORS BEING ABLE TO USE MAGIC TO KILL YOUR BROTHERS GRIMM WITH A LOOK!? SEEMS DON'T OF DISREPECTFUL TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

Qrow was about to tackle her but Nora stopped him and said, "No let them go don't you see the master plan in action!"

the god of darkness Turned into his dragon form and yelled out, "YOU DID WHAT!?"

Ben rubbed his burned wrist as he watched the god of light take on his dragon form, "and remember how he yelled at you form being him back once well he's brought the same guy back to life like hundreds of times!" At that point he noticed under the good of darkness foot was the armor of Eon filled with dust.

The god of darkness growled as he said, "Looks like I was right about the scales being stacked in your favor on that day! I should have stuck with my Guns! I should have said, Salem was wise to forsake you and come to me! Instead of being mad about second choice! She had come to her senses that you were unfair and came to a fair god! Mortal with the courage to speak up against my brother say your name!"

Ben smiled as he said, "Ben Tennyson!" Jaune blinked before he saw the two gods about ready to attack eachother and he whispered to Ren and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha summoned the fall maiden magic and said, "Light also gave a few of us normal magic and make us fight for owner ship! So he undercut you on magic too isn't that your gift alone to give?"

Ren clapped as The God of light yelled out, "BE QUITE MORTALS!" he yelled in rage.

The God of darkness then fired darkflames knocking his brother half way across this kingdom as he yelled up, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH THEY ARE NOT THE MINDLESS PUPPETS TO WORSHIP YOU LIKE YOU WANTED! THEY ARE PEOPLE WITH THERE OWN MINDS THAT ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO CALL BULLSHIT ON OF THERE MAKERS!"

The god of light got up and tried to fire off a light beam but Darkness blocked with his wing and said, "I see it all now that day they attacked, they were attacking you! They just fired on me because I was next to you and stood by you making them think I was just as unfair a maker as you!"

Neo's eyes widen as the gods roared at eachother.

Ben was bowing as everyone looked at the guy who made them fight as he said, "thank you thank you!"

Oscar then blinked and held his cane as he said, "While smart of an action this was I highly dough Darkness can beat his other brother!"

Ben rubbed his Wrist, as he said, "If I had the omnitrix I would have a guy for this!" Before anyone could say anything a glow came form Ruby's pocket.

Yang blinked as she saw the omnitrix form the zombie world fly form Ruby's pocket on to Ben's wrist! As she said, "while that thing turned out to be a real Checkov's Gun! Thank goodness Ruby fell into that portal to an earth in the middle of a zombie apocalypse were undead me and Ben tried to eat her!"

Ruby then slapped her sister as she yelled out in rage, "THAT IS A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY SISTER DEAR!"

Ben watched as the thing moprhed to looked like the original omnitrix when he was Ten and he turned the dial making it say, "Master control unlocked, number of unlocked forms Ten thousand!"

Ben smiled happily as he looked to the fight to see the God of Darkness was pinned and he ran out as he said, "Don't worry God of darkness! I got a guy who can fuse and power up! TIME FOR SHOCKROCK!"

In a moment Ben became Shockrock who turned into blue light and hit the god of darkness! Covering the god in a blinding flash of red purple blue and green light.

when it was down the god of darkness stood in his humanoid form with his dragon wings with shockrock's chest left shoulder armor, on his right shoulder was shockrock's face with had the omnitrix dial, the god also had shockrock's gauntlets and let armor.

Darkness's body also sparked with blue light as a massive blue and purple energy sword appeared in his hand, it looked like a board word as he held it as he said, "so this is what it feels like to be loved by own's people! No wonder you try to keep it all for yourself brother!"

The Ben god of darkness fusion then charged as Light opened fore with a steam of silver energy only for the god to hold his sword out the, energy blade absorbing the power making it grow to planet size as it sparked with golden silver, white, black, purple, Green and Blue light!

The god of light's eyes widen as his brother swung it side ways slashing him in half making him shatter as Darkness said, "goodbye brother dear! When you pull yourself together do try to adjust your attitude!" The blade witch also slashed mountains and buildings all over the planet in half then vanished as Everyone watched jaws dropped.

The god fusion of Ben and Darkness turned and Darkness said, "Well now that that's over on more thing to do!" he then snapped his fingers making Oscar glow as he said, "there no more reincarnating! Enjoy the life I gave you as a sorry for not giving it to you sooner. You are free my child!"

At that point the sky shattered and earth could be seen and Darkness then looked to his shoulder and said, "Mortal you are more familiar with the multiverse What is this!?" he asked.

Ben then spoke up, "Eon's death! He had a lot of power involving dimensional travel I guess his death opened up a whole in it! So it looks like Earth and Remnant will smash into eachother in a few hours!" he said worried.

Pyrrha then grabbed Jaune and kissed him as if it was there last moment.

to be continued.


	19. End

As the planets of earth and Remnant inched closer and closer together there was panic.

Qrow was screaming in rage, "I DIDN'T LIVE THROUGH ALL THIS JUST TO DIE!" he said banging his head against a wall.

Weiss and Blake were kissing.

Ruby then looked to the still fused Ben and god of darkness and asked, "Mr. God of darkness Sir, and Ben how about doing something?" She asked worried.

The god of darkness then spoke up, "We are trying! We can not close it or push the worlds apart without destroying them both!" the fusion made a fist as Ben spoke up and said, "yeah we can't figure out how to save the day without destroying everything!"

Jessica looked sad as she held her sword and said, "Well at least we're together in our last moments!" she said sadly.

Yang then sighed and said, "Can't you just make one planet?

the god of darkness then looked to Ben and said, "I think that will do don't you Ben?"

Ben then spoke up and said, " yes thanks Yang you just gave us our way to win!"

In a moment the fusion brought it's hands together making a dark wave cover everything making everyone close there eyes and they opened it they where fine no other planet in the sky!

At that moment Ben returned to human braking his merge with the god of darkness.

Nora then held up and hand and said, "Someone please explain as I am lost as can be as to what happened is going on and what the hell Ben is!"

The god of darkness laughed and said, "Why Ben is everything silly girl! As for what happened and is happening the one know as Yang came up with a genius idea."

Oscar's eyes looked to Yang in shock as he said, "Ozpin just crashed! Reloading!" he said rubbing the side of his head.

Ben held Jessica who ran to him as he span his girlfriend he said, "Short answer she said we should make one planet so we did! We teleported Remnants land masses to points on earth oceans granted some of them had to be altered in shape but one planet now, so now planet smashing into planet! So we are all alive now!"

Ruby cheered, "YES THAT MEANS WE KEEP ALL THE STUFF EARTH HAS LIKE ALIENS ALIEN WEAPONS THE INTERNET SPACE TRAVEL ANIME! COMICS! AND SPACE WEAPONS!" She said jumping for Joy happily as she did a little dance.

Blake at Weiss's arm as she said, "And I can bring my mom to meet her lost sister and sister in law!"

Qrow rubbed his head and blinked before saying, "… Can I come?" a summoned giant armor fist then hit Qrow in the head!

The god of Darkness then said, " yes an odd outcome one I will have to wait and see on father the humans of earth came to be all on there own! As did all the other aliens that now call earth home! I'll wait to see if those born of remnant can live beside them as well as earth born can. I'll return some day, but right now I have to go make sure when my brother does pull himself back together he doesn't destroy this new world!"

The god then became his dragon form and said, "see you later!" he then flow off through space as Ben smiled and saluted him.

White bite then said, "what a nice god!"

Ben then became clockwork and opened a portal as he said, "well Jessica dear time to go home! Good luck girls!" he said as he and Jessica walked through it and vanished.

Yang smiled as she held white bite by the hand and said, "Come on white bite let's go give some xenophobes heart attacks!" she said happily.

Weiss looked to Blake and said, "hotel you me?" Blake nodded and pulled her girlfriend a long and said, "Fuck yeah!"

Ruby looked to roman and said, "want to learn about laser lances they are illegal alien weapons on this planet!"

Roman nodded and walked off with her and said, "You had me at illegal little red!"

Oscar then happily said, "and ozpin's back up and running again!" he then left and said, "Well See Qrow quests over!"

Qrow was on the ground holding his head as he said, "THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

Ruby then yelled out, "BEN HAPPENED!"

the end.


End file.
